petite sœur
by Eckarose
Summary: je suis Eckarose cette fics m'appartient ainsi les personnages suivent Rosecka Edogawa Mattis,Ayuna Hikaru,Yumina Yachiko Fujimine les personnage suivant Conan Edogawa Kaito Kuroba renommé Konnor Edogawa Yusako Kudo renommé Franck Edogawa Yukiko renommé Aurore Edogawa Ran Moury Ai Haibara Ayumi Toshida Misturiko Tsubaraya Genta Kojima Hiroshi Agasa Heiji Happartient à Gosho Aoyama
1. Chapitre:la punition des jumeau

_**chapitre : la punition des jumeaux **_

_**je suis Conan Edogawa j'ai 7 ans je vis avec mon frère Konnor et avec Ran dans un appartement payer par la mère de ran avant j'étais Shinichi Kudo 1 ans et 9 mois j 'ai suivis vodka assommer par gin qui ma donné un poison aptx 4869 qui ma fais rajeunir de 10 ans alors j'étais 16 ans je suis devenue 6 ans plus tard mon frère fus victime comme moi de l'aptx en différente circonstance puis venu habiter avec moi chez ran et son père mais mon frère n'a pas apprécier kogoro s'en prendre à moi parce que j'ouvre la bouche il ma reprocher d'avoir laisser faire après on c'est disputer tandis je me plaignais de ces tours et sa façon de faire auprès du prof lui se plaint de moi de laisser un ivrogne me frapper ce qui est tomber dans les oreille de papa qui ma sévèrement gronder pour ça mais mon frère aussi c'est fais gronder pour stupide de me déguiser en fille bref on se dispute sans cesse que papa ne se mêle seulement quand c'est nécessaire après on a mis l'organisation vers le bas il 5 mois mais un problème est que la créatrice du poison est morte en volant me protéger quand je lui demander pourquoi elle à fais ça elle ma dit Conan à sa famille qui l'attend et elle a personne qui l'attend et qu'il na pas d'antidote définitif à notre souci et en plus ma mère étais aussi enceinte à cette époque la c'ètais 5 mois 1/2 maman accoucher d'une fille mais mon frère et moi on s'arrange pour jamais changer rosecka hier les parents nous ont demander de s'occuper de notre petite sœur quel que heure nous avons laissé notre cousine s'occuper de notre sœur ça fâché maman quand on n'est fais ça et pour nous punir de cette action maintenant on doit s'occuper de notre sœur pour le reste des vacances et papa nous averti on ne traite pas notre sœur correct on aura affaire à lui sous la surveillance de ran mais c'est difficile parce que c'est nous qui dois lui donné son bain la changer son biberon et à chaque fois on se dispute elle pleure du coup on c'est calmé au niveau dispute elle sourit et rit tout le temps et elle fais des dents donc parfois elle grincheuse mon frère lui rend sourire avec ses tours ça marcher pour le reste de la journée la ce soir c'est difficile parce que la première fois qu'on passe la nuit seule avec elle mon frère tout essayé pour qu'elle arrêté pleurer sans succès même ran n'a pas réussit moi je suis mal à l'aise avec elle mon frère me dit va s y petit frère essaye j'ai pas voulu mais mes oreilles ont marre de l'entendre pleurer alors j'ai décider essayer je l'ai pris dans mes bras la comme par hasard elle arrête pleurer j'ai voulu la donner à ran elle pleure elle reviens sur moi elle arrête mon frère tenter sa chance elle pleure alors du coup je l'ai mis dans mon lit avec sa sucette rose et son doudou elle c'est endormie à côté de moi mon frère sourit il à compris comment fonctionne notre sœur seul son préférer peut l'endormir facilement ou lui remonter le morales et c'est moi ran à voulu la mettre la mettre dans son berceau elle à casser nos oreille jusque ran remis dans mon lit ma sœur elle sait ce qu'elle veut pour se faire comprendre elle nous casse les oreille jusque elle obtenue ben papa nous a bien dit notre sœur à plus ce qu'on voit elle à le caractère de maman mon frère et moi on a arrêter nos dispute faut dire elle pleure quand on se dispute en plus on dois trouver une solution à s'occuper d'elle c'elle difficile mon frère c'est endormie très vite aujourd'hui d'habitude il jongle ou travaille sur son ordinateur moi je m'ennuie tout le monde dors j'ai réussit à m'endormir quand je me suis endormie j'avais peur de faire mal à ma sœur endormi à côté de moi j'ignore comment elle s'est retrouver prêt de mon visage mais j'ai senti la tête de ma sœur prêt de mon visage cette nuit est enfin terminer tranquille ma petite sœur fais ses nuit mais est régler comme une horloge à son réveil il faut lui mettre une nouvelle couche puis lui donner son biberon après elle joue pendant nous prenons notre petit déjeuner quand on à appris notre bain elle voulais pas rester loin de nous je crois même elle veut se baigner en même temps moi j'ai pas voulu mais grand frère ma dit comme ça on serai pas obliger de lui donner son bain moi je lui c'est une fille il me dit c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est avec nous pour les vacances il me dit si tu veut avoir affaire à papa je me suis resoud à accepter qu'elle se baigne avec nous lui habiller d'un short rouge un bodie rose et blanc et son bandeau rouge ma soeur ne veut pas qu'on lui met pas son bandeau elle est habitus avoir son bandeau depuis sa naissance maman lui à mis elle aime avoir sa sucette couleur de ses vetement le rose c'est seulement pour qu'elle dort nous on c'est habiller d'un tee-shirt rouge et blanc idée de ran un short bordeaux à 10 h on lui donné son biberon de jus de fruit les enfants sont venu nous chercher pour aller jouer au parc ran à dit quand fasse à notre soeur une promenade dans sa poussette rose rouge on a été au parc ayumi craquer pour elle genta misturiko sont jaloux de moi en particulier genta mais avec mon frère dans les parage il peuvent rien contre moi depuis nous somme habiter ensemble j'ai vu que mon frère est tres protecteur avec moi ce qui m'ennerve quand kogoro m'avais frapper la tete il a pas hésiter à faire honte à kogoro devant tout le monde quand il a voulu frapper mon frère c'est moi qui lui à fichu la honte ran et lui c'est disputer pour son comportement un jour ran à eu marre de son père qui est violent et se souci peu de moi ran et mon frère étais sortit moi j'étais rester avec lui parce que je m'étais fais un entorse à mon entrainement de foot ran lui à demander de me surveiller je savais qu'il se fiche de moi j'avais l'habitude mais quand il est sorti il ma emmenée mais se fiche de moi bien sur il a eu enquete j'ai résolue mais kogoro 'a oublier sa promesse de ne pas me quitter des yeux moi je savais il se fiche de ce que je fais j'ai oublier que j'avais une entorse et je jouer au foot mon oncle ma surpris il ma réprimander mais ce qui là enerver c'est de voir kogoro étais au bar à se soûler ran appris ça elle a ramasser tout nos affaire et on est aller chez sa mère mon frère quand je suis rentrer ran ma ramasser avec mon frère et on n'est partis quand kogoro dormais a point fermer ran ma pas gronder mais elle peut être méchante depuis que j'ai fais disparaître shinichi elle ma souvent empêcher enquêter et heiji s'il vient pour enquete elle lui fais obstacle mais heiji à compris s'il viens en tant que detective il pourra plus me voir mais il viens en ami il peut me voir parfois on lui ment mais ran est pas idiote elle nous suis et si elle me surprend à enquêter elle me punis elle me fiche la trouille et mon frère c'est pire il ose pas la contrarier ran est comme sa mère elle tres sévère elle ne plaisante pas meme les trio ne la contrarie pas elle nous à interdit de parler à son père et elle à demander une interdiction contre lui parce que il nous harcèle mais ran refuse de le voir l'entendre si il s'approche elle bat avec son karaté ma soeur est dans ses bras notre soeur pleure elle veut pas ran la tient mon frère pense que notre soeur n'aime pas ran mon frère à pris notre soeur elle arrête de pleurer je suis sure elle sait qui est qui mais après elle c'est remis à pleurer je comprend rien aux bébé ma soeur est grincheuse je bouche mes oreilles elle me fais trop mal avec les enfants je suis éloigner pour réfléchir tatie et les cousins sont aussi entrain de promener ma cousine me demande qu'est ce quelle la j ma soeur je lui dit je ne sait on lui a proposer le biberon et elle veut pas rester avec ran elle pleure sans cesse ma cousine me dit de l'eau je lui dit fait ro fais changer fais jouer fais mon cousin est ce quelle fais les dent je dis oui ma cousine dit vous passer la pommade sur ces gencive je dis la pommade elle me dit c'est pour ses dents maman passe toujours une pommade sur la gencive de ma soeur j'ai chercher dans son sac il y avais la pommade ma cousine dit essaye peut être ça va fonctionner je suis aller voire mon frère avec les conseil de tatie j'applique la pommade a gencive on peut voir elle a trois petite dent ce qui à marcher elle à arrêté de pleurer mon frère ma dit garde la je lui dit je ne veut pas m'occuper d'elle elle me casse les oreille mon frère réplique moi non plus et c'est toi qu'elle veut je lui dit non tu la garde et on à commencer à se disputer tout de suit notre soeur a pleurer ce qui met fin à notre dispute mon frère me la mis dans les bras et ma dit fais la dormir ça nous fera des vacances ma soeur arrêté de pleurer quand elle dans mes bras je lui remet sa tétine rose je lui est dis casse oreille tu dors vous savez ce qu'elle me fais elle rit tout ce qu je lui dit la fais rire je lui dit tu es maline c'etais moi que tu voulais depuis le dèbut elle sourit je les remis dans sa poussette et je roule avec elle on fais le tour du parc mes amis mon frère mes cousin cousine nous accompagne ayumi dit elle dort mon frère et moi on vérifie elle dort avec sa sucette on peut voir son sourire d'ange à travers sa tétine on c'est assis à l'ombre avec elle et on a discuter de la coupe du monde qui va commencer bientôt mais un moment les autre et si on jouais un jeu mon frère à ouais moi ça me changerais idée mais ma cousine a dit stop l'un de nous doit surveiller le bébé mon cousin son grand -frère a dit fais le toi nous on va jouer ma cousine à répliquer je vais le dire à tonton vous occuper pas de votre soeur mon frère et moi se regarde notre cousin à dit mais tu une fille c'est à toi de le faire mon frère et moi on a la meme idée on retour prêt de ran et tatie avec notre soeur et on à demander à ran si elle peut surveiller votre soeur pour nous ran à répondu vos parent veulent vous occuper d'elle parque vous êtes ses grand frère et vous devez apprendre mon frère a dit c'est pas juste elle fais que pleurer et nous empêche de faire autre chose tatie à répondu vous devez vous organiser mon frère et moi synchrone demande comment tatie répond par exemple vous êtes deux vous pouvez faire certaine tache l'un après l'autre un s'occupe du bébé l'autre fais ce qu'il à envie après vous pouvez changez un fais le matin l'autre l'après midi comme ça vous partager les taches mais pouvez aussi travailler en équipe pour certaine tache mon frère dit Conan il est mieux pour endormir petite soeur tatie par exemple Conan se charge de la faire dormir toi tu peut faire ce que tu fais le mieux arrive vous verrez quand est organiser c'est beaucoup plus facile de s'occuper d'un bébé c'est à vous de vous organiser et en plus vous avez un avantage sur beaucoup vous êtes jumeau je dis n'empêche petite soeur elle est trop compliquer ran dit c'est parce que vous êtes pas habituer mais quand habitué à **__**vous serez habitué vous direz pas ça **__**mon frère dit**__**l'entendre **__**nous casser les oreille salir sa couche dormir e**__**lle ne fais rien d'autre de tout façon de**__** la meme façon tatie elle **__**dit mais elle à bientôt 6 elle fera plus de chose mais pouvez faire des jeux avec elle lui racontez des histoire l'apprendre à marcher normalement elle sait deja ramper si vous faite pas d'activtè avec elle c'est normal quelle ne fais rien vous l'avez mis dans son trotteur au moins mon frère et moi on se regarde ran dit c'est pas étonnant elle vous embête votre soeur s'ennuie vous lui faite pas faire d'activitè moi je dis mais ran neechan je sait pas comment fonctionne tout ses truc de ma soeur c'est bon aller vous amuser je vais surveiller pour un moment ben on a pas attendu longtemps pour filer on à crier aligata tante on à rejoint les autre qui sont surpris de nous voir sans le bébé et à du voter pour le jeu parce que une partit veut cache cache une autre veut chat et souri moi je veut foot la je me rend compte c'est ai qui nous mettais d'accord sur le jeu je regarde matti il est assit à jouer sur sa console ma cousine à tendance à jouer les tyran sur nous tous parce elle a 9 ses frères ont 13 et 17 sa soeur à 1 ans mon frère et elle se chamaille avec elle souvent mon frère est un dominant ma cousine aussi je le regarde se disputer je me mêle pas de leur dispute matti à vu qu'il se dispute il est intervenu après qu'on a expliquer notre problème il a eu l'idée de nous faire deux équipe ayumi moi misturiko mon frère et genta et notre cousine à après il à tracer un grand rectangle couper en deux ensuite lui et son frère c'est placer chacun dans un carré puis mon équipe à un carré celle de mon frère de l'autre et avec matti pris le ballon et lancer sur son frère qui esquive après son frère lancer sur lui matti esquiver après il viser un de l'équipe genta fus toucher matti dit tu est éliminer tu te place derrière notre équipe matti nous explique les principe s du jeu mon frère à le sourire que je connais trop bien tres vite on a éliminer la moitié équipe de mon frère et mon équipe aussi il reste que mon frère et moi pour gagner on dois éliminer l'autre l'ennuie il m'esquive et moi je l'esquive et tres souvent on à toujours finis égalité dans nos défis ayumi et ma cousine joue les pompé girl genta et misturiko me regarde méchamment ben vu qu'on a pas réussit à se de partager on à déclaré égalité notre cousine nous vous avez le meme sourire je regarde mon frère me regarde on a notre sourire innocent mais à une idée derrière notre cerveau tout seul on me trouve trop intelligent mais mon frère est aussi tres intelligent c'est lui qui le montre pas ran nous dit c'est l'heure de rentrer on rentre ayumi est rentré avec notre cousine parce que elle sont voisine genta et misturiko sont venu chez nous ou mon frère et genta ont fais compétition mangeur et de jeux vidéo moi et misturiko joue au dame je gagne après notre soeur c'est réveiller mon frère c'est chargée de lui donner son repas et puis on s'occupe d'elle chacun de notre tour c'est trop nul comme punition on se retrouve à s'occuper d'un bébé pendant tout les vacances scolaire parce que nous avons pas fais notre travail de grand frère quand les parents nous l'avais demander c'est trop de travail et c'est compliquer de s'occuper d'elle. j'ai appeler nos parents mais bizarrement il ne répondent pas je me suis installer sur mon livre avec les nouveaux son de yoko kino et les two-mix j'ai finis dans mes penser mon frère lui il est mauvais humeur ma soeur n'arrête pas de l'empêcher faire ces tour ce qui m'amuse il me les casse avec ses tour il à voulu me refiler ma soeur je les ignorée pour se venger il rapporter à ran qui ma à confisquer mon livre et on baladeur quand à vu le type de livre que je lisait elle ma gronder après elle à pris tout mes livres qui sont pas autorisée elle enfermer mes livre dans son armoire en hauteur refermer à clé elle ma dit tu lis pas des truc d'adulte si je te vois avec des truc pas autorisée je les jette à la poubelle et elle à dit pareille pour toi konnor elle ma regarder elle ma dit tu t'occupe de ta soeur j'ai dit non je veut pas ran me menace de me punir j'ai dit non j'ai bouder je me suis assis par terre j'ai dit t'es méchante tu veut pas je fais ce que j'aime pas ta voler mes livre depuis shinichi nichan est partit t'es devenue méchante je t'aime pas mon frère sourcil ran elle m'envoyer dans ma cambre j'ai décider de pas obéir elle ma emmener de force j'ai fais une crise en je veut mes livre meme ma soeur arrêter de pleurer en me voyant piquer une crise et rien pour faire chier ran je suis retournez devant l'armoire m'assoit et me ramène à nouveau dan la chambre elle me de rester je dis non non et dé quelle à le dos tourner je retourne m'asseoir devant l'armoire appeler ça des caprice si vous voulez mais moi j'appelle ça faire gréve mon frère et ma soeur eux il sont mis vers le bas il regarde notre jeu quand ran me parle je dis non je veut mes livres ce petit jeu à continuer meme au déjeuner je me suis amuser à mettre de l'eau dans mon assiette de légume je joue avec la nourriture ran ma dit je suis un enfants je fais l'enfants mais pas le kawaii mais la terreur je joue au ballon à l'intérieur je lui fais la totale ma soeur elle bizarrement **__**est devenue gentille et après quand on à fais les courses j'ai fais la totale caprice pou du jus des biscuit des bonbon j'ai semer la z**__**izanie dans les rayon et cris j'obéis pas ma gentille et douce ran d'avant est devenue méchante son petit frère qu'elle aime tant à un nouveau caractère capricieux ran est rouge de honte moi je prend mon pied ça m'amuse meme plus que les jeux d'enfants les vendeur sont mècontant je fou du bazar dans leur magasin quand ran veut m'attraper j'esquive mon frère lui ça l'amuse pour une fois je fais mon rôle d'enfants avec mes feutre je dessine partout dans les rayon je prend du chocolat et tout ce que les enfants veulent dans le chariot ran à décider de m'ignore mais j'ai vu elle pleure j'ai failli céder à mon envie d'arrêté de la faire honte mais je l'ai pas fais meme si je m'en veut mais j'en ai marre d'etre restreint j'ai dois à rien faire avec elle mes parents je veut retrouver ma liberty sur le trajet je ne lui obéis pas peut être la meilleure idée que j'ai eu ce coupla j'ai failli être renverser si mon frère m'avais pas été retenu la ran péter les plomb son karaté est passer au dessus de ma tete elle ma dit sur un ton à faire frissonnez Conan tu te tiens bien jusque-là la maison je ne veut plus t'entendre tu tient la main de ton frère tu fais un geste tu dis un mot c'est pas à cotè ni au dessus mon pied ira elle à un regard effrayant tout le monde c'est arrêté pour nous regarder j'ai rougis ran ma dit sur un ton effrayant tu ma compris Conan la soit je prend mon courage de dire non sois je replis mais j'ai aucune envie de lui dire oui mai j'ai pas non plus envie de dire non j'ai préféré signer oui le reste du trajet j'ai bien trop peur d'elle et de son karaté mon frère ma dit tu y va fort quand meme je comprend tu es en colère mais tu dois quand meme rester prudent si je t'avais pas retenu tu serais à l'hôpital j'ai dit c'est ta faute d'abord il ma répondu j'ai dit tu veut pas m'aider j'ai rien dit sur ton livre tu peut pas me mettre ça sur le dos et puis quelle idée de lire ça dans le salon aussi et si tu veut récupère tes livre tu va devoir changer de stratégie avec elle la tu la mis à bout de nerf j'ai dit tu crois elle va pardonner mon frère difficile à dire tu lui à fais honte en public ta carrément dépasser les limites tu peut essayer la stratégie du kawaii peu Etre ça peut l'amadouer sa colère ran nous à dit sur un ton sévère taisez vous j'ai regarde ma soeur elle c'est endormie quand on est rentré ran à mis ma soeur dans son lit ma soeur ça ne lui à pas plus ran à dit ces pas toi qui commande mademoiselle si je t'entend meme bébé je peut te punir ma soeur à compris elle n'aura pas le dernier mots elle à arrêté de pleurer moi elle ma regarder elle ma dit dans ta chambre maintenant j'ai vu son regard qu'elle rigole pas mon frère ho ho t'es mauvais j'ai dit ran neechan je suis désolé mais ordonner dans ma chambre maintenant j'ai compris elle m'écouteras pas quoi je lui dise je suis allé dans ma chambre mais lui dit pardon ran neechan évidement mon frère à eu interdiction d'entre dans la chambre surveiller tout le tant ran dans ma chambre konor à du s'occuper de notre petit soeur au début elle fais comme depuis son arrivé konor à finir par lui dire petite peste tu me lâche toi et Conan vous aimez pas la magie mais vous m'empêcher pas de m'entraîner c'est non depuis ton arrivé tu n'arrête pas de nous les casser pourquoi tu va pas ramper pour apprendre à marcher je sait que tu es petite mais tu pourrais nous laisser du temps Conan est punis c'est à moi de te surveiller si tu fessait autre chose les parent t'aurais garder je suis censé être en vacance au lieu de sa je dois m'occuper d'une petite peste casse oreille qui pleure manger salir sa couche dormir il en marre ran à dit konor faut pas dire ce genre de chose mon frère à dit j'ai pas demander avoir une soeur casse oreille elle veut rien nous laisser faire elle me laisse jamais faire mes tour en paix je veut qu'elle parte chez les parents la ou est ça place ran à dit mais si vous souciez plus d'elle vos parent vous l'aurais pas laisser pour vous montre de prendre konor à répliquer on veut qu'elle parte chez maman et papa elle est pas intéressante on peut rien faire avec elle on est en vacance ou en s'amuse et avec elle on s'ennuie on veut elle retourne chez les parents maintenant après il est aller s'assoira sur le canapé et pris sa console ran n'a rien dit elle regarde ma soeur avant elle regarde vers la porte je suis aller sur mon lit j'ai fais comme mon frère j'ai pris ma consonne il vut je suis connecté il ma proposer une partit de foot virtuel j 'ai accepté j'ai fais un match nul qui d'habitude je gagne je n'étais pas concentrer non plus je pensait à ran c'est ma faute je lui est menti j'ai pas pus honorer ma promesse de revenir depuis ai est morte ma vie à changer pour toujours après j'ai retrouver mon corps d'enfants papa à dit on fais disparaître shinichi aussi pour tout le monde shinichi est mort au combat j'ai vu ran pleurer les parents m'ont demander venir avec eux j'ai refuser je voulais pas la faire d 'avantage souffrir j'ai regarde parla fenêtre le soleil se couche je sent je suis triste et furieux parce que elle abandonner ses recherche pour mourir pourquoi j'ai pas réussi à tenir mes promesse auprès d'elle auprès de sa soeur ni celle j'ai fait à ran après les chose compliqué misturiko m'en veut de ne pas avoir sauver ai il est amoureux d'elle genta lui depuis mon frère est arrivé il se font la guerre mon frère appris le jour je me suis fais tirer dessus dans la grotte genta est en partit responsable il à pris tres mal il avais rejoint le club uniquement pour e surveille quand genta se met dans le pétrin il m'appelle mais mon frère m'empêche de l'aider si c'est une situation d'urgence il vient avec moi il me lâche pas d'une semaine maintenant c'est de pire en pire avec ai et ayumi on les empêchais de s'entre tuer mais depuis ai est parti ayumi à laisser tomber et moi aussi je m'n mêle pas de puis ran m'empêche d'enquêter de ce qui reste de notre club on changer le nom pour les aventurier joyeux mon frère est devenue le chef ce qui énerve genta mon frère à dit genta personne ta nommé chef à ce que je sache tu t'auto proclame chef tout comme tu te vante des exploit de mon frère heiji dans ce cas organisez un vote pour vous **_**_départager les autre choisiront celui ou celle qui correspond le mieux au critère mon frère ma demander des me présenter j'ai refuser la semaine suivante on à voter mon frère à gagner sans tricher contre genta qui lui à tenter acheter nos votes en fessant passer ce qu'il n'est pas moi j'ai pas été dupe j'ai vote mon frère il est rester lui et pour faire chiez genta mon frère à instaurez des règles et un code secret pour entrer dans la cabane chez le prof le prof parle ne justement nous emmenée toujours camper mais on voit bien ai lui manque il porte un tee-shirt que ai lui à offert à noël tout les jours il à perdu du poids il sort presque pas de chez lui sauf quand il doit jouer les baby setter avec nous et je sait que ta tord ai tu avais une famille nous on t'aimait meme si tu as pas trouver l'antidote tu aurais pu vivre pourquoi j'ai pas su te sauver quand je regarde le soleil se coucher je la vois regarde le soleil se coucher avec un sourire je vois sa soeur aussi j'ai pas entendu mon frère rentré je dit au soleil ai je suis content que tu soit heureuse mais tu aurais pu vivre mon frère petit frère c'est sa décision pas le tient je le l'ai regarder avec juste derrière lui ma soeur qui vin en rampant il me dit faut t'arrête de te sentir responsable des décision des autres elle à choisit je lui dit je sait que c'est son choix mais j'aurais voulu elle soit en vie j'ai promis à sa soeur de vieller sur elle et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse ai me manque elle était devenue plus pour moi quand je regarde notre soeur j'ai peur de pas tenir une promesse si je lui fait je suis pas cap de tenir mes promesses avec les filles et c'ètais pas elle qui ètaits viser c'est moi c'est ma faute pas la sienne ça change pas mes cauchemar au contraire je vois souvent ce jour la mon frère il à pris notre soeur il à fermer la porte il dit me dit tu sait petit -frère tu voit voir le psy pour tes cauchemar t'es pas obliger de tout le raconter mais au moins parle des cauchemar il pourrais te prescrire un traitement qui pourrais diminuer tes cauchemar j'ai dis hors de question e vais bien je dois être patient je vais oublier mon frère me dit Conan tu sait que c'est faux tu je l'ai sauter dessus j'ai taper dessus je vais bien ne dit jamais ça jamais jamais tu es mon frère tu dois jamais parler comme ça mon frère je lui laisse aucune possibilité de se défendre fais du karaté je me sent plus fort que lui plus je le tape il dit arret petit frère tu me fais mal j'aime ce pouvoir que j'ai sur lui pour une fois c'est lui pourvoir soeur les cris de mon frère l'on fais pleure je lui dit ferme petite peste ça regarde pas les fille mon frère lui dit hé tu t'en prend pas elle elle t rien fais la je fichu un coup de pont il à répliquer et la on c'est battu ran est arriver elle nous à séparer elle me tient moi je me débat j'arrive pas à me libérer d'elle à dit mon frère tu sors emmène ta soeur moi elle me dit de me calmer j'ai écoute pas elle est sorti en me laissant dans la chambre je suis sortit derrière elle retrouver mon frère il ma dit quand tu veut pas devant notre soeur j'ai vu ma soeur à peur je répondu merde ran ma vu elle ma crier d'aller dans ma chambre j'ai dit non quand elle voulu m'attraper j'esquiver toute se tentative mon frère à voulu m'endormir j'ai esquiver ce qui ma fais sourire il est à cour de munition c'est moi qui la endormis au moment il s'attendais pas à l'heure du bain j'ai un mélanger le produit la c'est pas toxique mais ça mousser beaucoup et vite déborder j'ai réussi limiter la zone j'avais envie laisser la mousse partir mais j'ai réaliser c'est pas une bonne idée à cause des voisin et ma soeur qui rampent partout j'ai essuyer toute la mousse un voisin est venu se plaindre que de l'eau coule dans son plafond ran venu vérifier elle ma vue tout nu j'ai pas m'empêcher rougir surtout le voisin est venu voir d'ou venait lui il me fiche la trouille j'ai aussitôt courir me cacher j'ai crie fais le partir ran c'est trouver mal à l'aise elle excuser moi le voisin il est devenu rouge non c'est moi qui va repasser désolé du dérangement dé qui il sont parti je me suis dépêcher de m'habiller je suis aller dans ma cachette avant ran soit retourné j'était rouge déteste d'etre vu par des étranger et surtout par ran je suis mort de peur j'ai pris mon journal j'ai écris tout sentiment émotion je le cache dans ma cachette je me suis je me suis rendormie mon frère il dit toi alors tu es imprévisible j'ai répliquer moitié endormie lâche moi tu me donne en mal de tete il ma dit tu délire grave je suis pas responsable de tes maux de tete d'ailleurs t'es souvent maux de tete ces jour ci tu devrai voir sensei j'ai répliquer non mais tu me surveille en plus il dit non c'est ta santé je surveille je trouve tu mal à la tete trop souvent petit frère tu la dis à ran neechan au moins j'ai dit non et tu te tais sur ça tu le dis à personne ou t'es plus mon frère il me dis t'es ouf faut pas jouer avec ta santé petit frère je te le dis si tu te trouve mal je me fou de que tu me parle ou pas je dénonce la sante de mon frère passe avant je suis l'aine mon rôle c'est de veiller sur mes cadets je le ferais jusque à la mort maintenant viens dormir dans ton lis je vous dis je sait pas qui est plus effrayant papa ou mon jumeau il ont parfois le meme caractère bien que mon frère à le cotè gamin de maman mais il à le cotè sérieux de papa mais quand il sort son caractère papa j'ai impression de voir papa en miniature je vous dit la il garde son calme mais quand colère mon frère se transforme en une tempête de force 5 mélanger a sa magie terrifiant j'aime faire chiez mon frère mais je connais la limite à pas franchir avec lui surtout quand il me fais le regard de dissuasion j'ai dit si tu me lâche sur ce ce sujet d'accord il est ou notre soeur il me regarde puis il me dit elle dors dans ton lit de toute façon on pas vraiment choix on aura des plainte des voisins si on la fais dormir dans son berceau le soir l'entendre pleurer je te dis demain tu t'occupe d'elle toute la journée moi je suis pas la mais ne crois pas je te surveille pas tu me refais ce que tu a fais ce que ta fais avec moi je te garanti pas tu t'en sort indemne tu es prévenue il disparu par sa cape avant d'aller dormir j'ai écris sur mon journal je suis aller dormir dans ma chambre mon frère et il sur son ordinateur et quan d j'ai voulu m'approcher il ma dit va dormir petit frère sauf si tu veut je te montre de quoi je suis cap de te punir et j'avoue j'aimerais bien te faire mon préfère Conan chan j'ai soupirez moi je suis aller dans mon lit ou ma petite soeur dort avec son pyjama bleu et sa sucette rose son doudou elle s'accroche fort à son doudou je me suis glisser le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas la réveiller j'ai à peine coche sur mon lit ma soeur s'est mis à nouveau prêt de mon visage je pense c'est donc ça ma soeur est comme moi elle à l'ouïe fine ma soeur sent la fraise c'est signé maurice je regarde maurice et me concentre sur les son de ces touche trois carte est passer au dessus mon lit avec des mot la première n y pense la deuxième meme et la dernière jamais en clair mon frère m'interdis d'essayer de savoir et derrière les carte une tete de mort des éclair et une croix écrit Conan avec ce genre de symbole je m'aventure pas sur son terrain mon frère est un sadick pervers il utilise la magie pour t'humilier et les fois je me suis aventure sur terrain il ma déguiser en fille et pris en photo il ma menacer de le montre à heiji et ran j'ai pris mon chien et je me suis endormie mon chien c'est l'idée de mon frère il dit ça peut aider dans ma couverture au début j'ai été réticent mais je sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais harmonie est souvent apparu dans mes cauchemar elle pourchasse gin n et il finis en prison seulement en réalité il à disparu j'ai souvent eu envie de pleurer après mes cauchemar de voir ça tete me terrifie c'est lui qui as tuer ai je ne l'ai dit à personne mais ce jour la j'ai eu rdv avec pseudo client mais c'est un en réalité un piège de gin il voulus m'attirer à peine arriver il ma endormie et à mon réveille j'ai menotte a mes min relier à un mur la bouche baillons les yeux attaché au départ j'ètait seul puis gin est arriver il enlever mon bâillon de la bouche et son inlassable question ou est shinichi kun et sherry j'ai de suite compris c'était lui j'ai garder silence il ma droguée pour me faire parlé j'ai été fouettez battu plus d'une fois il m'arroser avec de l'alcool glacée il ma laisse des heure attaché et quand il est revenue j'ai été à nouveau battu mais comme je m'obstine à garder silence j'ai eu droit des électrode ça fais mal mais ce qui me le plus peur c'est al phrase qu'il ma dit je lui appartient ou que aille il me retrouvera et fera la fête je suis pas sur de comprendre ce qui il insinue mais je sais que il ma laisser à nouveau et cette fois ci c'est ai ou plutôt sherry qui ma retrouver elle me libérais moi j'ètait tres bon état j'ai été drogué et puais l'alcool j'ai des blessure partout gin est arrivé avec un sourire et son arme et dis je m'attendais avoir son cousin ou Kids mais toi sherry tu me surprend ou compte tu emmener ce gamin ai dit loin de toi ça ta pas empêché de malmener un enfants de 6 tu devrait avoir honte gin gin à tirer au la jambe de sherry changement de programme ton protéger va rester et toi je t'emmène loin de lui et j'emmène aux patron ai à dit plutôt mourir que de retournerai à sortit une arme elle lui à tirer dessus et la il ce santé changer des coups de feu e pas seulement devant moi à l'extérieur aussi j moi j'ai juste bouchée mes oreille et fermer les yeux j'ai été incapable de bouger ai à réussi à le blesser tout comme elle fus blesser elle ma dit à l'oreille veille sur les autre pour moi j'ai voulus lui dire non elle ma mis le doigt sur mes lèvre elle à commencer à courir avec moi ce qui n'est pas doux comme voyage après en est arrivé à un q de sac gin me visait justement à l'endroit elle ma poser quand il tirer avec sa mitraillette moi j'ai été protéger par le corps de ai gin c'est barrer quand il entendu le FBI approche de notre position cette enfoiré a placer des bombe moi j'ai vu ai rétrécir je lui dit pourquoi elle ma répondu tu as de la famille qui t'attend et moi personne m'attend il y a pas d'antidote et avec la pilule temporaire j'ai poursuivi gin j'ai tire sur sa voiture perdu connaissance à mon réveille j'ai à nouveau Conan avant de perdre connaissance j'était sur d'avoir vu sherry me porter dans une piece j_****_e suis sure d'avoir senti la presence kaito Kids il ma dit tentai kun que ferais tu sans moi pour te sauver des loups juste après le _****_ FBI à failli le descendre si jodie sensei ne les avais pas arrêter elle à dis Kids que faite vous ici il mis dan les bras de jodie mais cette enfoiré ma endormis bien avent de me remettre à jodie j'ai finis à l'hôpital et toute les nuits je revois ce cauchemar et j'ai envie de pleurez mais je résisté je suis réveiller en sueur mon frère dors sur son ordi ma soeur n'a pas changé j'ai pris du temps avant de me rendormir c'est ma soeur qui s'amuse à baver sur moi avec ses bisous ma réveiller au matin et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux elle ma souri j'ai regarder le réveil j'ai vu l'heure du biberon est deja arriver je me suis presser à changer sa couche ma soeur s'énerve elle veut pas sa tétine je lui dis pité pleure pas vais faire le biberon aussi vite que je peut mon frère tiens petit frère je le regarde il me tend le biberon j'ai pris ma soeur et je l'ai mis sur moi j'ai pris son biberon je lui est donné juste à temps elle nous les casse j'ai dit aligata nichan j'ai vu il est habillé je lui ou tu vas il ma dit c'est confidentiel évite les bêtise devant notre soeur je lui dit ça va j'ai mon compte de punition pour hier je senti la main de ma soeur sur mon visage je l'ai regarder elle me regarde avec ses yeux bleu t'inquiète pas petite soeur je reste cool mais ne me les casse pas à tout bout de champs ça fais mal à mes oreilles seulement si c'est nécessaire mon frère dit ça serai bien si elle pouvais parler ça serai deja ça je dis Tatiana obassan a dit elle va avoir 6 elle fera plus de chose et on peut lui apprendre des chose mon frère: ouais mais quoi j'y connais rien au bébé moi à part qui il faut les changer toute le heure ou elle attrape des rougeurs et faut pas leur donner la nourriture non adapté et faire attention qu'elle ne trouve pas de petit objet à avaler ce que les parents nous à dit je moi non plus j'y connais rien au bébé ça fais 3 jours elle avec nous et elle na pas fais grand chose non plus et à la maison je l'ai vu soit dans on parc avec les jouet soit dans le truc qui roule papa nous à dit faut pas la tenir tout le temps après elle prend gout à être porter mon frère mais elle nous laisse pas choix elle fais que pleurer et si on laisse pleur trop on va avoir des problème avec les voisins et maman veut qu'on s'occupe d'elle sous la surveillance ran neechan et cousine elle s y connait mieux mais elle veut pas nous aider après ce qu'on lui à fais dans tout ses affaire il dois avoir son truc qui roule je dis mais on pas ça il y a la poussette son siège le truc qu'on la met pour manger son berceau et les jouet qui sont dans son berceau _****_mon frère soca j'ai _****_ai une idée qui va lui plaire mais ça sera pour ce soir je t'expliquerais plus tard je lui dit ran neechan est au courants il me dit je lui est dis je vais chez un copain d'ailleurs j'y vais ta penser à ton costume Halloween je dis je suis obligé il dit oui ça fais parti de notre couverture Halloween faire une liste de noël et tout ce qui va avec et ses bientôt Halloween il faut penser à ton déguisement moi je sait deja en quoi je vais me déguiser ran est entre elle à dit en quoi tu va te déguiser nono mon frère à dit en pirate ran me regarde elle dit et toi coco j'ai je sais pas ran neechan mon frère à pris son sac ran neechan je vais rencontre mon copain ran dit mais un blouson et tu es de retour avant le soleil coucher ou gare à toi mon frère à pris son blouson violet il dit oui ran neechan à plus tard il est parti je me demande c'est qui son copain il traîne avec nous je l'ai jamais vu et à chaque fois je le suit il me sème et il est capable de me mettre sur fausse piste avec ses compétence de pirate moi je rougis ran me regarde d'une façon elle à eu un sourire quand elle à une idée en tete une va pas forcément me plaire la j'en veut à mon frère de me laisser tout seul entre ma soeur et ran quand j'ai finis de donner à ma soeur son biberon fais faire o je suis allé dans le salon je suis assis regarder les dessin animé et ma soeur est elle regardent aussi mais après elle je l'ai vu jouer avec avec un des ses jeux s'allume et fais diffèrent bruit d'animaux elle à une préférence pour le chat et le chien ran ma donner mon petit déjeuner et elle allée jouer avec ma so_****_e_****_ur mais ma soeur elle revenue prêt de moi et joue avec le jeu de forme ou elle bave dessus dégoûtant je lui donner sa sucette bleu elle à pris ma soeur me souris je lui dit t'es obligé de baver partout tu passe en dirais un boule dog baveux ma soeur comprend vraiment tout ce qu'on dit dé que j'ai dit ça elle me le à casser j'ai bouchée mes oreille j'e lui est dit la ferme tu me les casse elle c'est mis à pleurer plus fort je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la faire taire et j'ai dit sur ton autoritaire tais toi petite peste je suis plus grand que toi c'est moi qui commande et si tu continue je met dans ton berceau la elle arrêté de pleurer je lui est dit tu es prévenu si tu me les casse tu passe toute la journée dans ton berceau va jouer avec tes jouet ma soeur n'aime pas le berceau ni le parc après le petit déjeuner j'ai donner le bain à ma soeur je lai habille de son bodie jaune a manche longue et de sa robe à bretelle bleu des chaussette jaune son bandeau bleu je l'ai mis dans son parc sur son tapis avec tout ses jouet je lui est di je veut tu joue tu pleur pas je viens te cherje suis aller prendre mon bain cher tout à l'heure_**


	2. Chapter 2 les liens

_après passage de la salle bain m'être habillé ran veut on sort pour aller voir sa maman moi je veut pas aller elle ma forcer à venir avec elle ma soeur elle dort pour une fois elle reste cool moi je voulais faire ce que j'ai envie je suis obligé de suivre je l'es dit de me laisser chez le profs elle ma menacer de me punir si je reste pas tranquille c'est bizarre je me sent suivis par expérience je sais que c'est jamais bon pour moi quand je suis dans le corps de conan je suis inoffensif comment je peut protéger ma soeur si il à un danger je me sent vraiment pas en sécurité sur le trajet comme dirais genta je suis mode parano je ne regarde que derrière moi je crois ran la remarquer elle me dit conan tu va bien je lui dit genki ran neechan mais je voulais sortir de la route je me sent pas courage lui dire j'ai peur bizarrement quand on est passé sous une fenêtre d'immeuble un pot de fleur tomber juste derrière moi le bruit à réveiller ma soeur qui c'est mis à pleurer j'ai jurer avoir vu quelqu'un la haut mon coeur c'est mis à battre trés fort un autre moment quand j'ai voulu traverser une voiture garée ma faillit m'écraser si j'avais pas esquiver merde je me suis blesser le bras la encore j'ai vu quelqu'un s'enfuir je suis sur on cherche à me tuer à chaque fois je suis de justesse j'ai voulu le suivre il si ran me tenais pas je l'aurais faire prête de chantier une barre de fer ma encore frôler c'est le troisième incident la ça suffit j'en marre si c'et moi tu veut tu m'aura j' dois protéger ran et ma soeur je me suis enfuit ran dit conan kun reviens je refuse de revenir comme je le pensait il ma suivis j'ai voulu le piéger dans ma fuite je suis tomber je rentrer dans un immeuble j'ai voulu appeler mais je commencer voir trouble j'ai mon coeur qui bat trés fort je respire trés fort j'ai voulu appeler je me demander qui peut m'aider quand j'ai entendu approcher j'ai lancer le premier numéro je suis monter à l'étage merde j'ai perdu mon portable dans la course qu'est ce j'ai fais pour être maudit je voulais rentre dans une pièce j'ai pas de chance tout est fermer il est arrivé en prenant l'escalier je suis touché par une balle j'ai fais tout les étage je voulais me trouver une cachette un endroit au dernier étage j'ai pu trouver un pièce pour me cacher il fais trop noir j'ai dégluti j'ai choix entre mon poursuivi à choisir autant me survivre je suis rentré caché derrière une boite j'ai retenu ma respiration quand j'ai entendu tirer sur les poignée mais je suis sure il sont 2 j'ai pensé gin et vodka mais il à bien gin mais avec une autre personne qui me hai il rentre la lumière fonctionne pas j'ai pris soin de casser l'ampoule avant de me cacher il regarder puis sortir il cherche partout j'attendu un moment puis j'ai entendu une explosion j'ai compris il va détruire le bâtiment peu après une deuxième avec ma lampe montre j'i éclairer autour de moi je suis tomber nez à nez un cadavre il à au moins 3 jour je suis dans un dépôt j'ai ramasser le pistolet je suis sauver il à le feu dans l'escalier merde je suis coincé tout les issus sont en feu le bâtiment est trés instable j'ai commencer à tousser à la fumée j'ai mal j'ai réaliser une balle ma touché au ventre j'ai voulu avancer je voit rien dans toute la fumée je suis tomber à genoux j'ai vu le fantôme de ai elle me dit kudo ton heure est pas je lui dit laisse moi tranquille tout est ta faute c'est à cause de toi ai __tu as laisser tomber tu ma tout pris j'ai tout perdu j'ai tousser je peut sentir mes larme couler j'ai dit c'est mieux comme ça tout le sang la fumée je vois qu'une chose mes torture je me suis effondré je pensait que je suis mort non j'entend de voix une petit fille puis une deuxième le bébé j'ai ouvert les yeux après adaptation j'ai réaliser que je sui vivant chez le prof entouré des enfants j'ai dit sortez il à feu ma cousine dit hein il à pas de feu tu es chez le profs moi surpris je dis chez le prof demo ran neechan ma soeur le prof venu avec un plateau il mit une compresse sur mon front il me dit tu était bien avec ran elle à remarquer tu as de la fiévre elle ta emmener elle ta laisser avec ta soeur ici les filles sont venu me voir quand tu es arrivé je pense la fiévre mais j'ai et pourtant bien avoir l'impression d'être touché par une vrai balle j'ai vérifier mon corps j'ai pas de sang pas de blessure par balle mais une blessure à mon front par contre mon bras droite me fais mal j'ai demander qu'est qui c'est passé ayumi me dit ran neechan à dit quand tu faillit être renversé ta perdu connaissance ma cousine dit tu as du te cogner la tête je dis comment je suis arrivé la le prof répond ran ta mis sur son dos et elle venu vous déposer tu rester inconscient depuis mais il semble tu as fais un cauchemar ma soeur n'arrête pas de pleurer j'ai à ma cousine donne la moi quand j'ai pris ma soeur je lui dit donne faveur tu me donne mal de tête elle ma regarder quand je lui donner son biberon je suis sure je vois trouble j'ai rien dit si je le dit il vont s'inquiéter et m'obliger voir sensei j'ai décider de rien dire j'ai écoute ayumi et ma cousine parler de truc de filles après avoir obtenu silence de ma soeur elle m'observe des ses yeux bleu elle me fais bisous baveux dégoûtant les bébé qu'est quelle m'ennuie j'ai mis la télé sur un match de foot japon chine pour le moment égalit ma soeur elle regarde je me demande si elle comprend c'est un match miss bave je lui met sa sucette assis sur le fauteuil à coté de moi moi j'ai fini regarder mon match je me suis endormis elle par contre elle regarder jusque à la fin je me suis réveiller plus tard ma soeur dans son trotteur elle gazouille et joue avec ayumi et ma cousine les filles adore les bébé ma soeur je peut la voir sourire elle à l'air heureuse de pouvoir jouer je me demande pourquoi avec les fille elle me parais heureuse regarder par la fenêtre j'ai encore vu ai et akemie on l'air d'être heureuse quand je regarde ma cousine ayumi elle aussi heureuse tout le monde autour à l'air être heureuse le prof il sourit en voyant les filles s'amuser je paris il pense à ai je regarde ai elle est inquiète pour lui dit gomen prof _mais reprenez votre vie aller de l'avant elle ma regarder elle ma dit c'est le conseil que tu ma donner kudo c'est terminer tu peut vivre regarde autour de toi ton frère tu dois avancer ta besoin d'aide je me suis lever sorti elle me suit elle me dit kudo arrete de fuir _tu n'es pas responsable je lui dit fiche moi la paix j'ai besoin de personne c'est à moi de te protéger pas à toi ta'avais pas droit intervenir t'avais pas droit akemie me dit conan kun tu dois pas te sentir coupable c'est pas d e ta faute je veut elle parte je peut pas supporte entendre me dire je suis pas responsable c'est faux c'est ma faute c'est moi qui me suis fais piéger si j'avais pas été ai serais vivante j'ai mis mes mains sur mes oreille ai n'arrête pas de dire tu es pas responsable a c'est un piège je pète les plond je la frappe je lui dit tu va te taire tu c'est que c'est faux c'est moi à été elle me dit kudi regarde la vérité en face je veut la frapper je lui cris c'est faux c'est à cause de moi tu es morte je suis essoufflé je la frappe je veut l'étrangler pour qu'elle arrête de dire je suis pas coupable c'est faux je lui cri laisse moi tranquille je suis responsable c'est de ma faute j'ai entendu la voix d'ayumi je la regarder elle est inquiète elle me conan kun à qui tu parle je regarde autour ai n ' est plus la je ferme les yeux je respire j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai vérifier ai n'est plus la ayumi me dit tu va bien conan kun je tu saigne je regarde mes main le mur je lui dit bestuni ayumi chan ayumi attraper mes main elle m'essuie j'ai rougi je lui dit t'es pas obliger ayumi ma dit conan kun les amis c'est fais pour s'aider tu veut toujours aider t veut laisser personne t'aider mais un vrai ami que sit les bon ou mauvais moment ça aide son meilleur ami il à pas que toi ai chan manque elle me manque aussi je lui dit comment tu fait pour garder ton sourire lors c'est ma faute ayumi pour me faire taire ma embrasser je l'ai regarder surpris rougi elle ma dit conan kun le coupable est celui qui appuyer sur la gachette toi est juste autre victime tu sait quand on seras tous mort je la verrais je lui raconterai toute mes aventure si je perd sourire ai chan ne sera pas heureuse moi je veut pas rester triste ça va la mettre triste elle au paradis avec sa grande soeur sa maman et son papa toi as jolie petit soeur une mamn un papa un frère des amis je suis sure elle veut voir son meilleur ami heureux moi aussi je veut tu sois le conan on connais tous celui qui sourit quand il à résolue une enquête elle aimait e voir sourire ça rend triste ai chan toi et le prof vous êtes toujours triste le profs il à changer il à arrêté de faire des invention toi tu arrête les enquête le foot tu es sans triste conan kun tu es toujours la pour moi quand j'ai besoin de parler tu m'écoute si je suis en danger tu viens m'aider aujourd'hui je veut t'aider t'écouter comme toi tu viens pour moi nous somme amis laisse moi t'aider je veut lui répliquer lui dire j'ai rien dit j'ai pas oser la regarder je regarde mes mains en sang et les main d'ayumi si douce essuyer mon sang puis merde c'est les vacance je dois avancer pour ayumi pour ma soeur pour mon frère je l'ai promis d'être cool devant ma soeur comment je vais expliquer mes blessure moi toute mes question me donne mal de tête j'ai dit ayumi tu veut me rendre un service prend mon portable je lui dit donne un rendez vous à fusae à un restaurant elle fais ce que je demande fusae accepter elle bander mes main avec mon tee shirt que j'ai déchirer je préfére rester en débardeur j'ai envoyer un SMS anonyme au prof en me faisant passer pour un client le profs à pas voulu mais quand je lui envoyer un message pour lui dire c'est pour une de invention la il accepter ayumi dit il est d'accord tu compte faire quoi je lui dit sauver mon parrain j'ai besoin de ton aide ayumi ma dit oui je suis OK j'ai dit ayumi tu as dit je elle ma sourit elle ma dit ton frère dit une fille qui s'appelle par son prénom c'st moche je veut être belle je lui dit mais tu l'es n'écoute pas mon frère tu es trés jolie je suis sure d'avoir rougi je lui dit au faite ou sont les autre ayumi ma dit misturiko est partit chez ses grand parent pour les vacance genta est punis il ou ton frère je lui dit je sais pas ayumi me regarde puis elle à rougi surtout quand elle à vu je l'ai regarder je touche mon front il est vrai je suis brûlant mais j'ai surtout mal à la tête c'es fou depuis ayumi est prêt de moi je me sent plus en colère je suis plus à comprendre mes sentiment je peut sentir bizarre elle me dit conan kun rentrons il va pleuvoir j'ai accepter je lui dit merci ayumi elle me fais son super sourire qui me fais rougir elle dit bestuni je suis rentrer dans la chambre je me suis changer en regardant dans le miroir en voyant mes quelque cicatrice j'ai eu envie de frapper le miroir au lieu de ça j'ai préférer m'habiller d'un débardeur propre ayumi est rentre avec la pharmacie elle c'est assis sur mon lit elle me soigne la main j'ai du mal pas la regarder me soigner s'inquiéter sa main si douce son parfume me perturbe en repensant je reviens pas de m'être fais voler un nouveau baiser mais cette fois ci par une fille je m'y attendait pas quand je l'ai regarde du coin je suis sur elle rougi quand nos main sont en contact j'ai eu impression elle me matte quand j'y pense ça va faire 2 ans je la connais 2 ans en décembre ça fais le 2 éme été je suis rajeuni 5 mois presque 6 ai chan elle morte je me pose trop de question j'ignore si je serais normal si je vais grandir j'aimerais bien ça m'embeterais ma petite soeur grandi et pas moi je dis ayumi je voudrais te dire quelque chose je suis pas simple enfants yumi me dit je sais qui tu es je lui dit comment tu pourrais j'ai jamais dit ayumi me répond je t'es vu une fois ai chan ma expliquer elle ma dit tu es un témoin du FBI conan c'est une identité pour ta sécurité ta maman ta inscrit la pour te protéger des méchants tout comme ai chan vous avez pas droit utilisez vos ancien identité la j'avoue je comprend rien je suis pas sur on parle de la même chose ayumi me dit que yukiko obassan ta adopter toi ton frère et ta soeur tu déteste changer tout temps d'école alors il paye ran neechan pour s'occuper de toi que ta mamn ta séparer de ton frère pour vous protéger je me demande pourquoi ai chan lui à dit ça ben connaissons les enfants il ont surement __poser question ma cousine me dit cousin tu va bien je lui répond genki juste un peu mal à la tête merci de t'avoir occuper de ma soeur ma cousine dit de toute façon tu n'est pas en état avec ta fiévre tu ferais mieux prendre congé je vais veiller sur elle ayumi dit moi je veille sur mon meilleur amis je rougis je dis demo vous allez partir ma cousine t'inquiète pas je dors chez le profs papa travaille mamn aussi mon frère veut pas je reste dans leur pied ma soeur aussi on dort ici et mon frère ayumi dit j'ai appeler maman je lui dit tu es malade je veut veiller sur toi elle ma dit d'accord je peut rester mon frère rentrer s'essuie le cheveux j'ai reusit convaincre ran neechan de nous laisser dormir ici jusque tu soit guéris je le regarde il est ésuillé je lui dit plutôt tu veut pas te faire gronder d'être mouillé il ris il dit entre autre mais bon la pluie ma surpris toi prend congé je m'occupe de petite soeur tu es un sale état je vais veiller sur vous 2 avec 2 infirmière pour toi j'ai voulu répliquer il ma lancé le regard de dissuasion j'ai soupirer j'ai dit je veut m'installer devant la télé ayumi dit si on fesait camping au salon mon frère dit pourquoi pas demandons au prof ma cousine à été demander le prof il à dit oui de toute façon il jamais non mon frère et ma cousine joue sur la console ayumi préfére jouer l'infirmière elle me propos e à boire ma soeur et la soeur ma cousine joue ensemble j'ai impression elle communique ensemble ma soeur t voit notre cousine marcher je suis sure elle veut marcher elle tient pas encore debout elle rampe à quatre patte derrière mon ballon ça m'amuse de les voir courir à 4 patte derrière mon ballon mon frère les à vu il sortit sa voiture camera il pense un instant il me donne la voiture télécommande puis pris petit soeur il à dit à ma cousine t ayumi de venir bébé les suit il sont rentré dans la chambre je me demande ce qui fabrique le prof ma donné un médicament contre la douleur puis il ma dit j'ai demander okiya de venir vous garder je dois sortir quand il rentre dans la salle de bain j'ai envoyer un message à heiji pour il joue les reporter il ma dit OK je lui envoyer un autre message sur le lieux du rendez vous puis j'ai appeler le restaurant en question j'ai réserver une table qui à la plus belle vue sous le nom de papa j'ai appeler un fleuriste pour faire livrer à fusae j'ai fais envoyer une belle robe coiffeur maquilleuse je veut faire d'elle une princesse pour le profs puis craquer toujours sous le nom de papa ça va lui coûter trés cher mon frère ma pris en flag je lui expliquer le plan il dit OK je t'aide pour ce soir mais après tu prend repos il c'est arranger le prof ne prends pas voiture il à demander à jii de jouer le chauffeur du prof tandis okiya est notre baby setter m'envoyer un visuel de leur rendez vous j'ai eu impression de regarde un film d'amour réglé comme une horloge venu dans mes bras je lui donne son biberon sa sucette préférer et son doudou on est allé dans l'autre chambre je lui mis nouvelle couche la pommade pour ses rougeur et passer la pommade sur ces gencive au fond du lit entre moi et le mur elle gigoter j'ai pris un livre de ai j'ignorais ai lisait les contes pour enfants je lui lus l'histoire ça la calmer puis elle c'est endormis je remarque je vois encore trouble je me pose des question je me suis assit sur le bord de la fenêtre j'ai encore vu ai et akemie je me demande si je suis pas devenu fou ai dit ça serai pas nouveau tu soit fou akemi dit neechan ai dit je plaisante neechan je trouve l'humour de ai pas drôle je dit ai pourquoi ta disparu quand ayumi était la akemi dit tu est le seul à nous voir je dit pourquoi ai dit c'est toi qui nous appeler moi je lui répond c'est moi qui vous appelez mais comment ai me dit conan ta besoin d'aide kudo je lui dit un ton colère j'ai pas besoin d'aide allez vous en laissez moi tranquille vous êtes morte je suis allé me couché prêt de ma soeur pensez à autre chose ignorer je me suis endormis 4 jours sont passée j'ai peut être plus de fiévre mais je suis rester chez le prof maintenant je peut dire ma soeur nous fiche la paix sauf quand elle à faim elle besoin d'être changer en voit bien ses 3 dent sont sortit on n'oublis pas de lui mettre la pommade elle joue avec ma petite cousine mais maintenant elle nous embête quand on mange elle veut manger le biberon elle veut plus ma cousine dit essayer les petit pot bébé mon frère est allé acheté avec notre cousine moi je voulais pas sortir je jongle avec mon ballon en réfléchissant ma soeur quand j'ai perdu mon ballon elle court en rampant après mon ballon j'ai compris elle aime joue avec mon ballon je trouve depuis on che le prof elle joue plus elle dort moins on joue ensemble avec le ballon quand je jongle elle regarde avec son sourire je suis souvenu ma tante à dit à 6 mois elle fais plus de chose j y pense dans 3 jours elle aura 6 mois tante nous à dit en étant ses grand frère on peut lui apprendre à faire des chose je me dit tant à faire je vais l'apprendre à se tenir debout et peut être marcher ou parler mon frère ma cousine sont rentré il s'occupe des bébés moi j'ai décider de voir sur internet comment fonctionne les bébé quelle activité elle font à 6 mois plus tard le prof nous emmener au parc ma soeur dans sa poussette elle regarde partout elle rit moi j'ai encore eu ce sentiment insécurité dehors d'être observer j'ai entendu un bruit de appareille photo je regarde j'ai vu des touriste ou des enfants qui s'amuse à prendre en photo leur ami mon frère me dit qu'est qui il y a petit frère je lui dit bestuni grand frère je suis pas du tout à l'aise ce sentiment me fais peur on à rencontré les propriétaires de chance et coeur il nous annoncé il vont se marier et il nous on invité à leur mariage chose que je m'attendais pas il veule en soit les prince et princesse de leur mariage chance et coeur ont des petit si on est intéressé on peut réservé un petit j'aimerais bien avoir chien comme chance et coeur ce sont des chien intelligent amicale joueur je sais mes parents ne voudrons pas surtout papa après quelque caresse au chien on est rentrer mais chez ran elle à demander pour on reviens heiji et katharina sont la heiji à proposer dépasser quelques jour à Osaka avec eux bonne nouvelle ran est d'accord on va à Osaka demo ran à dit elle peut pas venir parce que elle à trouver un travaille mais c'est pas grave mon frère ma soeur et moi on va en vacance le lendemain on était tous à la gare j'ai encore eu sentiment d'être observé je regarde ma soeur assis sur katharina elle dit rien elle ne pleure pas mon frère dit surprenant elle reste gentille sur katharina meme quand heiji la tenu elle n'a pas pleurer je crois elle aime bien heiji parce que elle lui sourit je laisserais pas heiji la changer même ci heiji c'est son parrain konnor et moi on est allé au wagon restaurant avec heiji j' ai encore eu sentiment d'être observer mon oui à entendu un bruit étrange quand on est revenu à notre place avec les sandwich les boissons les tartes une bande d'homme masqués armé ont fait déraillé le train il passe dans tout les passager pour prendre l'argent les bijoux quand il sont venu nous voir heiji et katharina les ont mis hors jeu et mon frère et moi on les attachés avec du scotch la bouche les yeux les mains les pieds ensemble jusque la police arrivé heiji à les à remis à la police du secteur après heures interruption du voyage on repartit pour osaka _


	3. Chapter 3

_après quelle heure de voyage dans le train avec heiji et katharina on arrive enfin à Osaka la mamn de heiji est venu nous chercher ma soeur dort dans on siège katharina la porte heiji prend les sac de voyage mon frère et moi on mis tout nos affaire dans la poussette on la pousse en faisant dérapage parfois on s'assit dedans on joue aux voiture je sais c'est gamin mais c'est amusant surtout quand on embête heiji en faisant le tour katharina nous mon frère ma dit faisons leur une blague en prenant mauvais chemin j'ai dit pas sur c'est une bonne idée il ma dit t'inquiète on connait bien la gare on à commencer puis la poussette c'est arrêté tout d'un coup la mamn d'heiji la freiner avec son éventail mon frère dit redoutable elles a rattrapé elle nous la main chacun d'un coté d'une voix calme et effrayante du calme les jumeaux restez avec moi c'est trop dangereux vous pourriez vous perdre heiji à pris la poussette il dit voulez neechan me tue de vous perde le premier jour chez moi mon frère dit dit heiji nichan pourquoi on à pas été à lamer en est en été on aurais pu aller à lamer heiji vous inquiéter pas on ira à la mer je dit heiji nichan pourquoi il beaucoup de monde aujourdhui la man de heiji répons conan kun c'est les vacance il à beaucoup de touriste mon frère dis il à beaucoup de monde on pourra trouver de la place à la mer heiji aucun souci je connais les meilleur endroit de la région n'est ce pas man la maman de d'heiji dit oui ici vous allez vous amusez on à préparer une petite surprise pour vous conan kun tu va bien moi j'ai encore ce sentiment être observé je dis genki shizuka obassa heiji à sourciller il me dit déstresse tu es en bonne main il t'arrivera rien conan je dis pourquoi tu dis ça heiji nichan heiji me répond tu n'a pas arrêté d'être sur tes garde dans le trin moi je dis qu'est qui fait dire je suis sur mes garde heiji nichan mon frère dit parce que tu l'est depuis quand tu était malade tapas arrêté d'être nerveux la mamn de heiji dit moi conan kun tu as peur de quoi je lui dis bestuni shizuka obassan elle c'est mis face à moi une voix amicale me dit conan kun je suis une mamn je sait reconnaître quand un enfant à peur toi je vois tu as peur tu as rien à craindre je suis la pour t'aider qu'est ce qui te fais peur moi je regarder j'ai hésiter de lui dire de mon rêve j'ai vu gin il me tuer il me suis tout le temps mon frère dit c'est pa un rêve c'est cauchemar c'est pas premier fois tu fais cauchemar de lui moi je lui dit tu ne comprend pas il veut je suis arrêté je me suis sauver dans les toilette et mon frère m'appelle j'ai ignorer j'ai pu sentir mon coeur battre fort je respire fort j'ai recommencer voir trouble puis je peut voir des image de g me torturer je suis rentre dans la cabine d'une toilette j'ai vomis je déteste voir g me torture je déteste voir ces horreur mon coeur bat trés vite je déteste sentir que je suis observer ai est la me dit kudo tu as besoin d'aide je bouche mes oreille je veut pas l'entendre je veut pas la voir elle m'énerve je veut elle disparaît je lui dit laissez moi tranquille elle me dit kudo sois raisonnable regarde toi je la frappe lui disant laisse moi tranquille j'ai à nouveau vomi puis je suis sorti je cour le plus loin possible en faufilant entre le monde je suis sorti de la gare elle encore la je lui dit laisse moi tranquille je veut être loin d'elle de ses parole je suis essoufflé et perdu dans une ville je connais pas les passant me demande si je cherche quelqu'un je l'ignore je m'enfuit à nouveau je cour sans m'arrêter sans regarder autour j'ai pris n'importe quel chemin je suis arrivé un quartier plutôt chaud il à de personne effrayant des putes des sans abris des drogué des ivrogne il j'ai regarder elle me dit bravo petit idiot tu t'es perdu j'ai craquer j'ai frapper encore encore j'ai toujour ce sentiment d'être poursuivis après un moment je suis calmer après avoir vomi à nouveau je marche ce quartier effrayant il certain qui ont ente de m'approcher je m'enfuit un sans abris dors une bouteille à la main rempli je l'ai subtiliser je me suis enfuit akemi me dit conan kun fais pas ça tu va pas j'ai pas écouter j'ai bu la bouteille ai dit tu crois ça va arranger ton problème akemi dit ai arête ça sert à rien de le juger la souffrance l'aveugle ai dit je l'es connu plus logique la je vois juste une tête de mule qui cherche sa mort je lui dit la ferme j'ai mal mon coeur il me fais mal j'ai lâché la bouteille quand j'ai vu des personne me regarde je me suis enfuit je suis rentré dans un immeuble il à autant de personne effrayant que dehors il me regarde certain sont complémentent drogue il me fais peur je suis rentrer dans un appartement vide mais qui pu la mort j'ai des frisson je voudrais appeler mais j'ai laisser mon portable dans mon sac mon badge pas sur ça fonctionne ici je suis épuisé la nuit est tomber je suis assis dans un coin je je vois trouble mais je vois jamais trouble mes torture ce jour la je laisse couler mes larmes je dit ai tu aurais du me laisser mourir tu n'avais pas droit intervenir me laisser dans ce monde de cauchemar c'est à moi de mourir pas à toi t'avais pas droit c'est moi seul responsable de ta mort j'ai pas sauver akemi je t'es pas sauver je suis incapable de sauver quiquonc ai me dit kudo akemi caresse mon visage comme le jour elle morte dit conan kun tu as fais de ton mieux ma soeur est têtu elle à choisit tu es pas responsable de sa décision c'est moi qui devait écoute ce jour la mais oui gin ma piéger tout comme toi ai dit neechan akemi tout va bien conan kun tu as plus t'inquiéter pour nous je te libéré de ta promesse ma soeur tu la rendu heureuse tu lui as donner des amis un père tu la protéger tu la aider je te remercie maintenant c'est à toi de vivre de te battre retrouver bonheur tu as ta famille tes amis qui t'aime je veut tu te bas pour vivre voir le mignon petit garçon j'ai vu la première fois je l'es regarder je lui dit je serais jamais heureux avec gin il ma tout pris je serais jamais libre tant que je suis vivant akemi ma dit non conan kun tu es libre je sais que ce q'il ta fais vivre te marque les crime sur toi il à fais prouve que lui n'est pas personne de bien ai dit les crime de quoi tu parle neechan j'ai dit tu sait ce que ça fais d'être impuissant devant un adulte tordu qui rentre dans ton espace personnel sous la torture ai dit il ta violé je lui dit tu le sait pourquoi tu demande tu savait il fais ça ai dit non kudo tu trompe j'ignorais qu'il est de ce genre je savais il aime torture ses victimes mais j'ai jamais penser il aille aussi loin je lui dit menteuse tu as garde les informations pour toi ai dit kudo je te jure j'ignorais il était aussi saddick si je savait je t'aurais prévenu je suis désolé kudo ça n'aurais jamais du arriver akemi dit neechan tu n'es pas responsable gin est une personne malsaine il aime voir les gens souffrir il est visiblement prêt à tout pour infliger la peur la souffrance conan kun toi moi on à eu malchance de tomber sur lui mais le jour viendra toi conan kun moi et toute les victime du démon obtiendront justice on veiller que conan kun vie son n'est pas encore arrivé conan kun bas toi pour vivre j'ai dit akemi pourquoi je vois vous deux pourquoi suis malchance pourquoi je suis maudit akemi ma dit conan kun tu es pas maudit tu es malchance tu parce que tu as besoin d'aide pour guérir pour avancer oublier le passé ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur toi pour tu vie maintenant détend toi je sais pas pourquoi je me suis senti envie de dormir je suis réveiller par des voix je regarde c'est heiji mon frère avec heizo mon frère dit yucatta tu va bien heiji me regarde il souri rassurer il dit tu tien vraiment me faire tuer toi par ojissan heizo me dit conan kun pourquoi tu t'es en fuit j'ai regarder derrière lui akemi me dit bas toi conan kun j'ai rien dit juste laisser mes larme couler j'ai dit c'est ma faute je me suis fais piéger j'ai pas tenu ma promesse elle parti à cause de moi j'ai promis à sa grande soeur de la protéger j'ai pas tenu ma promesse mon frère me dit petit frère t'es pas responsable je lui dit si il c'est mis entre la balle et moi c'est moi gin visait elle arrivé quand il allait me tire dessus elle me tenait pour me sauver tout ce que je me rappelle on tomber un cu de sac il à commencer à tirer pour me elle c'est mis devant moi pour me protéger moi avec son corps il à de coup de feu partout il c'est sauver quand il entendu les autres se rapproche j'ai dit à ai partons j'ai vu du sang sur elle pris son arme j'ai tire sur lui sur sa voiture j'ai vider le chargeur je voulais me venger pour ce qu'il ma fais après tout ce que j'ai subit de ses mains pas que torture il ma fais beaucoup de mal partout je vais je vois ces images ai se fais tuer voit tout sans arrêt je me sent jamais en sécurité j'ai tout temps mal à la tête à cause de ses image je voulais juste me sentir en sécurité oublier j'arrive pas protéger neechan je veut pas la blesse mon frère m'enlacer il dit je déteste te voir comme ça tu es pas responsable de sa mort ai connait les risque quelque soit tes actions ce jour la c'était juste la légitime défense contre un dangereux criminelle il ta piégé c'est sa spécialité piéger et infliger la souffrance la peur la douleur c'est que il aime il voulais te faire avoir peur des cauchemars te faire souffrir quelque soit ou il est en ce moment il est loin je veille sur toi je te protège ta rien à craindre ta besoin de voir sensei pour tes maux de tête je lui dis non je veut pas aller voir sensei je mon frère ma endormi de sa montre il dit gomen petit frère je te laisse plus choix ojissan on peut aller à l'hopital heiji me porte dit il va te détester à son réveil mon frère dit je suis habitué être détester mon frère à besoin de voir sensei trop longtemps mon frère se laisse souffrir regarde ses mains c'est la 4 éme fois en 1 semaine il fais ça heiji dit la vache il est brûlant heizo dit raison de plus pour l'emmener à l'hopital je vous emmène heiji tu préviendra mamn de pas s'inquiéter konnor allons y mon frère dit pourquoi heiji dit pourquoi quoi konnor mon frère pourquoi mon frère n'est jamais en paix chaque nuit il fais cauchemar lui infliger des tortures sous toutes forme pourquoi mon frère n'arrête jamais de senti responsable des actes des autres pourquoi il veut toujours aider protéger les autre et lui ne laisse jamais personne l'aider pourquoi il préfére souffrir heiji dit ça c'est sa personnalité on y peut rien mais on peut l'aider qu'il veuille ou non je compte bien l'aider mon meilleur ami qu'il veuille ou non toi aussi je compte t'aider mon frère dit je vais bien mieux mon frère heizo dit ça c'est toi qui le dit konnor il pas que ton frère qui est traumatiser par des horreur mon frère dit je suis pas traumatiser je vais bien je m'inquiète de mon petit frère je veut il va bien retrouver le tentai que je connais pas celui qui il maintenant je déteste voir frapper le mur il se fais du mal parce que lui __il est sorti en avec son portable heiji papa est ce qu'il savent la vérité sur heizo me regarde il sort en disant tu as pas interet leur dire je laisse yusako te démonter en y va heiji soupire dit conan compte sur moi pour te protéger jour et nuit il suivis son père il m'on emmène à l'hopital d'Osaka passe examen j'ai été opéré je suis rester dans le coma 2 semaines je me suis réveillé dans une chambre la télé allumer mon frére est endormis à coté de moi assis sur la chaise il serre son doudou j'ai vu des traces de larme sécher sur ces joue je le regarde dormir au moins 10 min avant l'infirmière qui venu vérifier sur moi remarque mon réveille elle ma dit doucement ton frère ne ta pas quitter depuis ton arrivé il voulais pas manquer le réveil de son frère elle à déplace mon frère en douceur sur le lit d'a coté elle appeler un numéro puis raccrochez quel a seconde après j'ai vu un sensei rentrer il ma dit konbawa conan kun je suis sensei natashima c'est moi qui reçu tu sait ou tu est j'ai regarder autour j'ai dit à l'hopital comment je suis arriver la sensei me visite c'est le préfet de police de Osaka qui ta emmener il ma dit tu passe tes vacances chez lui conan kun comment tu te sent tu as mal __je lui dit non de la tête j'ai regarder du coté du lit j'ai vu mon frère réveiller il me regarde il ma souri j'ai nichan m'excuse de gâcher les vacance il ma dit nichan je me fiche des vacance je veut mon nichan en pleine forme celui qui shoot son ballon sur moi c'est mon nichan guéris qui compte pour moi sensei dit t(es sur d'avoir 7 ans konnor kun mon frère dit natashima sensei aligata veiller sur mon nichan aligata de l'avoir sauvé sensei sourit amicale dit bestuni konnor kun il est tard avec qui tu es heiji rentre avec 2 gobelet dit il est avec moi natashima sensei sensei dit heiji kun pas de caféine pour mineur heiji dit aucun risque c'est du jus de fruit content de voir réveille conan kun sensei ma dit conan kun qu'est c'est passé il à 2 semaines :je regarde surpris 2 semaine j'ai dit je m'en souviens pas pourquoi je suis à l'hopital natashima sensei l'infirmière dit conan kun tu à été blesser à la tête sensei me demande conan kun tu t'es cogné quelque pars je me souviens pas konnor réfléchis heiji dit qu'est ce qui ya konnor mon frère dit l'accident sensei dit l'accident c'était quand konnor kun mon frère dit il à 3 semaine mon frère avec ma soeur et ran neechan une voiture à voulu le renverser ran neechan à dit il à esquive la voiture après il est tombe dans le pomme il était pas blesser mais il avis de la fiévre sensei dit on cherche à faire ton frère du mal __heiji dit non il avais personne au volant c'est la voiture mal freiné conan traversait la route en ce moment la ran dit avant il tombe dans inconscience le lui à demander si il allait bien il répondu il va bien sensei dit qu'a fais cette ran chan mon frère dit elle à emmener chez son parrain avec neechan elle les à laisser parc que elle avais un rendez vous sensei dit savez vous si conan kun c'est cogné ce jour la heiji dit sensei pourquoi poser ces question c'est juste un accident sensei allume un écran puis met un une photo bizarre il dit mitte heiji kun d'après vous qu'est ce que c'est heiji regarde aucune idée c'est peut être un organe vu de l'intérieur sensei dit on peut dire ça quel organe heiji je donne ma lange je vois mon frère dit sensei est le cerveau sensei regarde mon frère pourquoi un cerveau konnor kun mon frère di vos question est bizarre vous avez pas arrête de pose plein de question sur nichan t vous avez demander si il c'est cogné mon frère à été opéré à la tête j'ai penser tête cerveaux est ce que je me suis tromper sensei non tuas raison konnor kun heiji dit c'est ça un cerveau d'enfant sensei met un autre photo de cerveau à coté dit ça c'est cerveau normal d'un enfant en pleine santé que remarquer vous mon frére vu les images il venu se mettre prêt de moi il me tiens la main sensei nous regarde heiji dit est ce que le premier c'est le cerveau de conan sensei répond oui cerveaux conan kun avez vous idée comment ce résultat sur son cerveau heiji dit l'accident sensei dit ben non votre père expliquer conan kun à sujet de mauvais traitement de dangereux criminelle qui la traumatiser peut expliquer certain symptôme q'il à eu heiji dit quel genre de symptôme sensei dit les crise d'angoisse crise d'émotion difficulté respiratoire la nausée son automutilation confondre réalité et virtuelle c'est du au stresse heiji dit ça signifie quoi sensei venu me voir il dit conan kun on ma dit tu fais beaucoup de cauchemar tu ne dors pas beaucoup tu es en pleine croissance ta besoin de sommeille te'alimenter tout ce que ta vécu te fias peur ça te stresse tu souffre tu te reproche d'avoir survécu laisser de personne que tu apprécie mourir dans la mort de ta meilleure amie sa grande soeur et de ton cousin tes flash bac tes cauchemar tes angoisse tes sentiment tes émotion sont signe spt heiji dit le truc de l'armée sensei dit il pas que l'armée qui peut être sujet du spt la police les pompier des victimes de torture des témoin qui ont assister à des chose horrible le spt est connu pour rapport au soldat il voit et participe à des horreurs n'importe qui pars normal de la premier jour vois des atrocité en sortira avec des cauchemar le spt est ne viens seulement quand le cerveau ne plus supporte plus de voir ces horreur pour conan kun il à vécu l'enfer il à vu sa meilleure amie mourir pour lui survivre son amis son cousin lui donne l'impression qu'il les abandonner les laisser mourir quoi il fait il se pardonne pas de pas sauver les personne qu'il tiens heiji on peut faire quoi pour l'aider sensei dit il à besoin de stabilité sa famille de soutient être la pour l'aider avancer il à besoin de ce que tout enfant de son age à besoin des amis sincère une famille affection amour quelqu'un de confiance sur qui compte mon frère dit je suis la sensei dit oui konnor kun je sais tu es la mais ton frère peut compter sur toi mais tu peut pas faire ce que les adulte dois faire c'est pas à un enfant de gère des crise quand ton frère va mal vous avez besoin de stabilité de vos parents de vrai adulte heiji dit mais moi je peut sensei dit heiji kun vous êtes cap je suis convaincu vous êtes jeun vous êtes encore apprendre beaucoup de la vie vous êtes mineur bien que votre métier vous rend mature vous pouvez veillez sur les jumeaux et leur soeur comme un grand frére pour le bien de conan kun il faut des adultes qui puiser veiller sur lui mais des adultes non violent qui ont patience qui aime et protège les enfant heiji dit qu'est vous insinuer natashima sensei sensei montre une zone coloré de mon scanner il dit conan kun souffrait d'une hémorragie c'est pas du à l'accident ni même à une explosion c'est du à un humain juger parles dégât c'est surement un homme adulte je dit une personne qui est violent à répétition se sert de conan kun pour se défouler vu le dommage en plus des torture je dit même que les maux de tête conan kun l' hémorragie date de plusieurs mois l'accident à pas arranger les chose conan kun combien de doigt tu vois moi je regarde sensei dit 4 sensei dit c'est bien ce que pensait heiji devenu blanc il dit est ce que il sensei dit de ce que konnor ma expliquer l'accident il à pu se cogner la fiévre visiblement conan kun de vais être malade comment son système fonctionne c'est pas surprenant il tombe malade souvent mais ce qui est sur ça du aggraver l'hémorragie la zone est situé c'est assez proche de ses sens ça touche ses émotion de ses souvenir la zone qui commande ses facultés motrice c'est que on appelle des lésion cérébrale c'est tres dangereux voir mortelle conan kun à de la chance d'être en vie heiji dit que ce genre de lésion peut avoir comme conséquence sur lui sensei me dit conan kun comment s'appelle tes parents moi je réfléchis sensei dit conan kun comme s'appelle ta fratrie leur age moi euh j'ai hésité dit konnor 7 et euh sensei dit quel est la capitale de du japon je dis sans réfléchir tokyo sensei dit combien fais 24+37 je dit sans réfléchir 61 sensei dit quelle langue parle l'Angleterre je dit sans réfléchir anglais sensei dit conan kun ou te trouve tu comme ville maintenant moi hésité Osaka sensei dit pourquoi tu pense être Osaka je dit avec hésitation parce que il à que heiji nichan vous avez dit je suis en vacance chez le préfet de police de Osaka sensei heiji kun ce qui est clair niveau intelligence conan kun répond sans hésitation mais poser question sur lui ou autre vous voyez il hésite avant de répondre qu'il va se fier de ce que on lui dit mais les lésion peut avoir d'autre conséquence qui ne vont pas forcement se déclarer tout de suite ça peut se déclarer jour semaines mois année a venir car le cerveau est celui qui commande le corps entier fais partit des organe vitale est nécessaire tout comme le coeur de conan kun plus il stresse sa santé sera en danger comprenez vous pourquoi j'insiste pour que conan kun soit en stabilité heiji dit oui j'ai compris sensei est ce que ces lésion sont temporaire sensei dit ce genre de lésion c'est pas temporaire étant donne les dégât causer le chirurgie neuro pense que c'est irréversible que maltraitance sur un enfant de pleine croissance sous les coup de s adulte c'est trés dangereux il venu prêt de moi il dit conan kun tu sait qui ta frapper à la tête j'ai dit je me souviens pas sous ce coup la est faux mais je sentiment cette question allais me séparer de ran je veut pas la perdre j'ai deja fias disparaître son meilleur ami je veut pas la séparer de son petit frère sensei dit konnor kun tu sait qui frappe ton frère j'ai serre la main de konnor il ma regarder du coin il à dit je sais pas je laisse jamais personne embêter mon frère depuis on réunis on est avec ran neechan sensei sous observe il se retourner il regarde heiji et vous heiji kun une idée de qui peut frapper conan kun heiji nous à regarder je lui lancer un regard noir de se taire il à dit je vois très rare conan kun à été enlevé plusieurs fois par des criminelles torture par un démon ça peut être lui après tout ce type la souffrance c'est son domaine sensei je vois je dis natashima sensei quand est ce que je sors sensei qui note sur mon dossier et donne à l'infirmière ma dit dans quelque jour conan kun heiji kun trouvez moi les adultes responsable de conan kun je repasserais te voir conan kun les garçon penser à dormir il se fais tard pour des enfants soit réveillé il sort mon frère dit tu va bien petit frère je lui dit je vais bien mais j'aimerai comprendre heiji dit 2 semaine de coma tu avais du sommeille à rattraper j'ai regarder l'infirmière qui s'occuper du soin puis sorti après quelque seconde je dt lequel de vous enfoirer ma envoyer à l'hosto heiji dit ohé ohé je fusille mon frère il dit pas moi je connais même pas ce secteur je regarde heiji dit j'ai pas permis tu compte faire quoi je dis ben merci à cause de vous je suis coincé ici il me laisseront jamais sortir sans mes vieux heiji dit je peut demander à mes parents mon frère dit baka tu entendu sensei il veut voir nos parents pendant mon frère était dans le coma il poser trop de question c'est clair il à soupçon je dis demo qu'est c'est passé mon frère tu te souviens vraiment pas je dis non heiji dit à la gare don est arrivé mes parents sont venu nous chercher tu t'es sauver on ta chercher dans toute la gare mon père à utiliser son influence pour voir les camera de la gare on ta vu sortir papa à déposer ma mère et katharina avec ta soeur ensuite ton frère et moi avec mon père on est partit à ta rechercher au faite t'es rapide à à trouver à 300 km de la gare cillent ta fait tu as utiliser tes chaussures mon frère impossible il n'avais pas les chaussure roller c'est dans son sac il avais juste les chaussures force moi je dis comment vous m'avez retrouver mon frére dit ton badge j'ai suivis le signal j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu l'avais éteint mais ton signal fonctionne tu sait petit frère j'ai cru tu t'es fais enlever en suivant ton signal heiji et son père ont interroger des gens chelou mais il ont dit avoir vu un petit garçon quand il ont voulu s'approcher tu t'es enfuit je dis tu ferais quoi toi à ma place il ma dit perso je chercherais d'abord une cabine je t'appelle si ça devais arriver remarque vu le quartier tu es passé je ferais la même chose je m'enfuirais heiji dit comment tu es arriver dans c quartier moi même je le connaissait pas ton frère la premiere fois il est sorti de la voiture il c'est fais aborder par une personne pas clair si j'était pas venu je me serai retrouver vous perde tout les 2 mon frère dit je sais me défendre heiji pas contre des adulte la façon il tenais tu as aucun moyen de te défendre je dis nichan qu'est qui c'est passé mon frère dis bestuni je t'inquiète pas de toute façon mon escapade ma fais me faire gronder par ojissan il ma interdit de sortir dans la voiture après terrifiant le préfet de police heiji tu t'attend à quoi de mon père il à été gentille mais vois mon père quand il est en colère de toute façon si vous faite enlever mon père met toute ses homme poursuite de criminelle je me souviens du jour je me suis fais enlever quand j'était plus jeun tout la panoplie d'équipe de policier vu jour et nuit sur ma recherche il à eu un paquet d'arrestation le regard qu'il eu un à ce moment la je me demande qui fu plus dangereux mon père ou le criminelle mon frère dit normal fils de policier c'et intouchable heiji dit mon père dire fils de policier c'est rien comparer fils de juge ou fils de riche c'est ces affaire d'enlèvement qui sont casse couille ton père particulièrement moi je dis et ou sont les parents heiji demande à ton frère i là refuser de les appeler mon frère dit tu crois il s'inquiète pour nous il nous fichu notre soeur pour gâcher nos vacance à part quelque coup de fils de maman de toute façon j'ai dit à maman on s'amuse qu'on visite plein d'endroit pour pas elle s'inquiéta si je lui dit mon frère était dans le coma ça l'inquiétera trop j'ai promis de jamais faire maman inquiète heiji dit t'es mal barrer quand elle va apprendre elle viendra tout inquiète mon frère dit j'ai un plan qui va tout arranger heiji nichan tu va m'aider m heiji dit non la dernière fois je me suis fais démonter je m'aventure pas la que ça tourne mal mon frère dit mais non c'est pas sans risque la dernière fois c'est juste urgence heiji dit non si tu tiens mourir jeune va sy toi même mais moi je laisse ma place et tu as oublier ici c'est Osaka comme tu le dis je suis intouchable à Osaka je dis de quoi vous parler mon frère et heiji disent bestuni je sent que ça m'enerve je dis qu'est que j'ai dit ou fais pour quand vous m'avez trouver mon frère je surveille ses geste il me dit nichan repose toi je serre sa main droite qui est principalement sa main dominante d'un coup de pied j'ai fais jeter sa montre quand qui c'est cassé sous le choc heiji voulu intervenir je dis bouge pas hattory mon frère tenter de me dominer je lui dit froidement j'ai poser une question répond moi mon frére dit petit frère arrête je lui lui fiche un coup de de genoux dans son ventre répond moi heiji tenter de bouger j'ai dit glacial ne bouge pas main en l'air il me dit conan j'ai fais poignée de mon frère saigner avec mes ongles il à perdu son poker face il devenu blanc son coeur bat fort il évite de regarder le sang il grimace il se fais dominer j'aime ça le pouvoir de domination sur lui le voir faibles me fais sentir puissant je lui dit parle tout en surveillant heiji chaque une de ses tentative il bouge je lui dit froidement bouge pas j'incrustait mes griffe dans les poignée de mon frére on peut voir son sang couler lui devenir blanc il garde silence je lui reposer la question qu'est qui c'est passé le jour vous m'avez trouver heiji dit conan arrête il c'est rien passer je lui dit menteur je suis encore plus furieux je le frappe heiji me dit arrête mon frère dit nichan yamero tu me fais mal je peut voir dans son regarde la peur je lui répond moi qu'est que j'ai dit je le frappe encore encore je lui fiche une raclé heiji finis par tenir pour obliger me lâcher mes cris ont fais venu l'infirmière je me débat j'ai fini par mordre heiji je me suis sauver je crois sensei ma vu j'ai pris chemin opposé au passage bousculer quelque personnel ou leur materiel je voulais passer n'importe quel couloir mais vite le personnel cherche à m'attraper coup de chance j'ai pris l'ascenseur qui allais se fermer j'ai appuyer toute les étage je sent mon coeur bat tres fort j'ai vite essoufflé dans l'ascenseur voir voir mes main avec le sang ma rappeler akemie ou ai je me suis sentir trembler envoyant gin j'ai essuyer mes mes main sur mon peignoir l'ascenseur c'est ouvert j'ai entendu un personnel dire alertes à tout les services le patient conan du service de la pédiatrie âgé de 7 ans vous le voyez prévenez natashima sensei l'ascenseur c'est refermer j'ai regarder il monter mais j'ai pu entendre et voir dans tout les service le message j'ai pris un autre ascenseur appuyer sur tout les étage du bas je suis sortit vers le sous le sol en espérant ça sera le parking mais non c'est ça mené à la morgue je veut sortir d'ici je veut aller loin le couloir me rappelle une de mes évasion j'ai sursauter à un bruit je suis enfuit rentrer dans une pièce qui est surement la chaufferie je sursaute à plein de bruit je me suis rentrer dans une pièce manque de chance je me suis retrouver enfermer je peut plus ouvrir j'ai paniqué j'ai appeler au secours personne m'entend je suis rentrer me cacher un trou assez large pour moi pour me cacher je me suis mis à pleurer parce que j'ai vu gin il sourit il me tire dessus je suis tomber attrapé par se hommes il me gifle il me dit de son rire sadique quel vilain garnements tu es es je vais devoir te montrer qui commande je me suis débattu il mis son arme sur la tête il me dit encore un geste je descend ta famille il m'emmène dans ma cellule ou je me suis retrouver enchaîner il me donne des coup de pied de coup de fouet chaque coup je cris de douleur avec la question ou se trouve sherry je l'insultée lui crache dessus il me frappe quand je dis rien il me frappe encore et encore il ma après je suis bander les yeux la bouche pendant des heure avant l'enfer continu je vois toute mes torture je sais pas combien de temps je suis la enfermer dans ma cachette je vois toute mes torture je me répète je veut plus arrêté ça fais mal surtout quand il me rentre en moi pour obliger de parler toute ces image me donne impression de vivre vraiment la torture mon coeur bat plus en plus fors je tremble je pleur je cris arrêter je veut pas puis j'entend un voix c'est heiji il me dit sors de la je le regarde lui dit non je veut pas heiji me dit conan c'est moi heiji je te ferais pas de mal je lui dit dit je veut pas j'ai pu voir natashima sensei venir il c'est accroupis il regarde il dit conan kun sors de la je suis la pour t'aider je dis non je veut pas sensei ma éclairé les yeux avec sa lumière il dit OK je vois il dit il trouver moi un moyen d'atteindre conan kun une voix dit il nous faut les plan heiji me dit conan viens ton frère s'inquiète pour toi je cris non je veut pas il on tenter de me faire sortir de ma cachette sans succès durant long moment je peut voir il chercher un moyen de accéder à ma cachette heiji cherche à me faire sortir par tout les moyen même le coup du doudou j'ai repris mon doudou sans bouger de ma cachette je ne bouge pas de ma position le père de heiji à tenter sa chance je lui dit non je veut pas il essaye tous de me faire sortir je dis non je veut pas papa qui appris je suis à l'hopital et même veu jusque au sous sol pour me faire sortir j'ai il me dit conan sors c'est moi je lui cris non je veut pas pap ma dit conan c'est papa viens me voir j'ai dit non je veut pas pap ma dit pourquoi tu veut pa je dis je veut pas papa dit heiji qu'est c'est passé heiji garder silence heizo lui dit heij ton parrain ta poser une question heiji dit rien heizo lui dit sévèrement tu nous prend des idiots papa me dit conan aller viens maman t'attend j'ai dit non je veut pas je elle va pas contente papa dit pourquoi tu dis ça mamn veut jeu te voir son fils maman t'aime je lui dit je veut pas elle m'aime j'ai tuer ça va faire pleure maman veut pas papa dit tu as tué qui j'ai dit tristement j'ai tué konnor papa me dit konnor va bien c'est lui qui appelle maman pour venir te voir je dis menteur je l'ai tuer j'ai son sang dans mes main en disant j'ai pu sentir mes larmes renforcer mes tremblement ppa me dit conan on frère va bien je l'ai vu je dis c'est pas vrai il est mort c'est ma faute comme j'ai tuer ai j'ai tuer akemi tu dis ça pour tromper il à du sang pap dit heiji tu peut m'expliquer pourquoi il dit ça heiji je sais pas je sais pas j'ai entendu comme un bruit heiji dire hai arrêté papa heizo lui dit parle ou c'est moi qui te fais voir de quoi je regle ton compte avec 10 heiji dit rien un moment papa dit tu sait ce que ferais aptx sur toi heiji dit d'accord je vais parle heizo dit qu'est qui c'est passé heiji dit ben il à poser une question son frère conan insisté konnor voulu lui faire conan fut plus rapide il lui fais lâché sa montre plus on refuse de lui répondre il c'est mis en colère conan frapper son frère je j'ai réussi à les séparer l'infirmière venu en l'entendant crier il ma mordu il c'est sauver il on la chercher dans tout l'hopital j'ai trouver du sang qui menais à la salle ici je l'ai entendu crier je veut pas arrêter ça fais mal __papa dit pourquoi il dit konnor mort avec du sang heiji dit il à fichu une raclé à konnor ses ongles renter dans les poignées de son frère ça la fais saigner papa dit je vois conan ton frère va bien n'est pas peur je veut t 'emmener le voir j'ai dit non c'est pas vrai tu ment j'ai tuer nichan je veut pas papa dit conan je te promet tu va voir ton frère il va bien je dis c'est pas vrai une heiji dit ojiissan derrière vous papa regarde derrière lui konnor qu'est que tu fais la mon frère dit je veut parler à mon frère papa dit conan tu as entendu ton frère est la je dis c'est pas vrai tu ment je l'ai mon frère se montre il rentrer dans ma cachette il me dit nichan c'est moi konnor je lui dit menteur t'es pas vivant mon frère me dit je vais bien c'est vrai tu ma fais mal je vais bien je lui dit c'est pas vrai j'ai mon frère ma tenu la main il me dit nichan fais moi confiance je regarde sa main bander d'un bandage il m'enlacer il ma dit nichan je vais bien je te le promet je peut sentir mes larme couler je dit doucement pardon nichan je voulais pas te faire mal mon frère me dit je te pardonne petit frère c'est finis je suis la je veille sur toi tout va bien papa dit konnor mon frère me dit viens nichan on va dans la chambre il maman qui veut te voir j'ai peur de me faire gronder mon frère dit n'est pas peur je te protège j'ai hésité de sortir avec nichan papa à voulu me toucher j'ai crier me touche pas j'ai dit pareille à sensei il on compris mon frère et moi sortit il nous suive maman attendait dans la salle d'attente quand elle ma vu elle ma pris dans les bras me fais un câlin je l'enlacer elle ma ramener dans ma chambre on ma donné de vêtement de l'hopital propre ma chambre à été refait mais je lâche pas maman j'ai pas laisser sensei m'endormir sensei à poser question à mon frère en visitant mon frère mon frère à garder silence j'ai pas laisser sensei revisiter moi après un moment il est sorti papa sorti derrière lui maman dit konnor qu'est ce qui c'est passer pour ton frère soit à l'hopital kono qui remet son tee shirt il ma regarder maman dit konnor mon ange tu va bien il à dit genki maman pap rentrer à nouveau m'observe dit vraiment konnor tu va bien vu l'état ton frère ta mis tu est pourtant bon en défense comment se fais il tu t'es pris une raclé mon frère n'a pas répondu il fuyais le regard des parents je dis maman konnor ta vraiment dit je suis à l'hopital maman me dit non c'est tante shizuka qui ma prévenu pourquoi tu demande ça j'ai dit papa ma dit c'est konnor maman dit yusako papa dit je voulais le faire sortir de sa cachette qu'est ce qui c'est passé conan j'ai serrer mon doudou et maman j'ai rien dit papa dit konnor il est sorti rentrer avec heiji et ojissan papa dit heiji pourquoi conan est à l'hopital heiji garde silence papa dit tu tien vraiment retour comme eux heizo dit pourquoi pas mode couche heiji eu regard effrayé dit je vous dit tout à l'heure papa dit pourquoi il est à l'hopital heiji on peut voir il grimacer de douleur maman elle câlin à mon frère et moi yusako pas devant les enfant papa nous à regarder il dit toi heiji un petit séjour au l'age de ma fille te fera pas de mal heiji dit je sais pas grand chose ça commencer bien avant il vienne à Osaka ran appeler katharina elle demander de les prendre quelque jours katharina ma dit ran pleurais quand elle appeler je crois c'est à cause de conan papa me regarde il dit qu'est que ta fais j'ai dit je me souviens pas mon frère dit c'est à cause vous avez mis neechan à la maison elle n'a pas arrêté de pleure elle pleur tout temps on peut rien faire elle voulais pas ce taire et conan ne veut pas s'occuper d'elle j'ai dit à ran il veut pas m'aider elle c'est fâché derrière lui elle à pris son MP3 elle à vu il lisait son livre de mon frére elle c'est mis en colère elle à pris tout les livre elle à confisquer il c'est mis en colère pour se venger il fais gréve elle à puni il pas voulu se laisse faire quand on à été faire les course il lui à fais honte pour se venger elle à craquer quand la voiture faillit le renverser c'est moi qui la sortit de la route lendemain elle ma dit d'aller jouer chez un copain que mon frère va s'occuper de neechan elle voulais l'emmener avec elle voulais parler à tant erie il à eu l'accident elle à vu nichan à de la fiévre elle laisser chez le prof avec neechan cousine et ayumi était la elle m'on dit conan quand il était chez le prof il à pas arrêté crier des truc bizarre il agit bizarre il arête pas de frapper le mur en criant la ferme laisse moi tranquille tu n'avais pas droit il fais peur aux fille il fais neechan mais depuis la semaine avant de venir il à pas arrêté bizarre ça et c'est maux de tête quand on est arrivé il est parti il avais encore ce regard on la trouver loin de la gare c'est comme ça il c'est retrouver à l'hopital mamn dit pourquoi vous nous avez pas appeler on vous pourtant dit si il à un problème de nous appeler mon frère dit mais tu c'est toi qui nous à puni parce que on à pas vous voulu s'occuper d'elle tu était fâché nichan à dit lus tu soit fâché qu'on va s'occuper d'elle jusque les la fin ppa dit quand est ce qu'il à dit ça mon frère le jour on maman nous à punis mais c'était avant le viens chez ran elle à pas arrêté de pleurer elle nous empêchait de faire tout ce q'on veut même quand les enfants nous demande elle nous ennuie deja c'est relourd d'être pas ce qu'on veut elle nous gâche les vacances c'est sa faute nichan est la si voulez pas d'elle donnez la à d'autre maman dit konnor il lâche une bille disparais moi j'ai serrer mon doudou j'ai pu sentir observer par papa heizo mamn dit yusako va lui parler j'ai dit parler ne va pas agir en père autoritaire ta promis d'arranger votre relation papa dit d'accord toi conan en reparlera un autre jour il est sortir heizo ojissan dis heiji pourquoi tu as pas prévenu ton parrain comme je tai demander heiji dit je suis pas un traitre je tien mes promesse moi sur un ton accusateur gomen tante yukiko il sortit maman toi aussi ton fils te fais la guerre ojissan c'est une habitude je suis navrés il t'on pas prévenu plutôt conan kun à peine sortit du comas tu fais deja des problèmes faire peur à tout le monde bah je me charge du reste yukiko vous n'avez pas vous inquiéter maman dit aligata heizo ojissan répond bestuni à bientôt conan kun il sorti maman m'embrasser le front et resserrer ses bras autour de moi ce qui m surpris elle dit une douce et calme mon conan c'est l'heure aller dormir ta besoin de repos le ma bercer jusque je m'endors elle ma remis au lit après quelque jour à l'hopital on rentrer on à été à la villa kudo de Osaka je revois mon frère ma soeur elle marche toujour à 4 patte mais elle c'est tenir debout elle joue avec ses jouets mon frère lui il est à la piscine pas tout seul avec mes cousin le club sauf genta il ma vu il ma fais un sourire les enfant me demande si je suis guéris je dit genki après un moment je suis rentrer j'ai entendu mes parents parler au prof sur moi prof dire que va tu faire yusako papa dit j'ai fais nécessaire pour cette personne mon frère rentrer avec ma soeur il me dit pap nous fais changer d'identité déménager j'ai dit tristement ou qui mon frère à dit je sais pas il ma juste dit on va changé d'identité qu'on déménage on change d'école ma soeur dit conan je l'ai regarder surpris mon frère dit depuis 1 semaine elle dit conan elle parle je l'ai appris à dire nichan ma soeur dit nichan avec son jolie sourire je l'ai pris dans mes bras elle ma fais bisous baveux ayumi ma cousine avec les autres nous observe quand j regarde ayumi me sourire j'ai du mal pas rougir j'ai déposer ma soeur j'ai été voir ayumi pris sa main je lui dit je suis d'accord pour ce que ma demander l'autre fois elle à rougi regarder les autres puis ma fais un câlin amicale et plus elle ma dit à l'oreille je te promet de toujour être ton amie elle ma embrasser la joue dit les amis si on allais montrer à conan notre surprise ma cousine dit cousin je suis contente tu soit plus à l'hopital misturiko dit tu va pas te mettre en colère j'ai regarder mon frère vu les adultes m'observe heiji me regarder comme il fais toujours j'ai dit misturiko kun je veut plus être en colère sensei ma donner des médicaments pour m'aider sans vous mes meilleur amis qui est toujour bon ou mauvais moment pour m'encourager à oublier mes cauchemar la journée je deviendrai fou demo il à parfois je ne saurais pas évité me mettre colère mais je veut pas blesser mes amis ni ma famille sensei ma dit ça va être dur pour moi de vivre normal mais si je viens à vous faire du mal un jours tient à dire je demande pardon si je vous fais mal c'est pas grave si vous me fâcher parce que je vous fais du mal une chose que je m'attendais pas misturiko dit conan kun tu sait si un jour tu nous fais du mal on c'est que c'est pas ta faute je suis ton ami je sais que tu est toujours la pour moi tu es souvent venu nous aider malgré tu as tes problème tu es toujours notre ami si un jour tu fais du mal il pas raison on se fâche un ami ça s'entraide c'est toujour présent à écouter aider bon ou mauvais ta pas t'excuser tuas juste accepter tes amis et famille t'aide aussi on veut tous soit heureux on veut tous t'aider à retrouver une vie normal t'aider oublier tes cauchemar on est amis pour la vie je regarde misturiko ai à raison sur vous vous êtes pas des enfants vous êtes tous un trésor que les adultes ont oublier le sens de ce mot l'amitié une amitié qu'on veuille ou non vous protéger de nos cauchemar vous trouver toujours moyen de vous incruster vous êtes trés borné têtu sans vous dans notre entourage pour veiller sur nous j'espérer un jour quand on sera adulte on n'est pas oublier le sens de l'amitié qu'on sera tous personne bien ma cousine dit moi je veut travailler dans la police protéger les enfants des méchants comme mon papa je serais comme sato keiji misturiko dit moi je veut devenir medecin travailler avec les enfants les aider les soigner __ayumi dit moi je serais institutrice comme comme kobayashi sensei sur mon temps libre avec mon club passer des aventures peut être aussi on fera des spectacle pour les enfants mon frère dit moi je serais super acteur mais aussi animateur de camps de vacance je ferais le magicien j'animerais les soirées on va tous faire la fête dans la joie le bonne humeur si une personne viens gâcher la fête je le démonte ont jusque il soit à comprendre que on fais la fête pour joyeux pas pour faire peur aux enfants mais surtout je serais aider protéger mon petit frère veille sur notre petite soeur grandi dans la joie bonne humeur je vais tout faire pour cauchemar de mon frère disparaît il soit heureux yosh les amis joyeux faisons notre devise __les trio mon frère dit joyeuse ment les amis joyeux dans la joie et la bonne humeur soyons avec sourire tous amis pour donner bonheur c'est les amis joyeux yatta ma soeur répète yatta ce qui amuse les adulte moi j'ai sourit j'ai dit viens voir nichan petite soeur vous savez elle m'écoute elle c'est lever elle à marcher jusque à moi en disant nichan linca mon frère dit ça veut dire câlin je l'es pris de mes bras elle me fais bisous baveux je la lui fais bisous elle rigole je regarde les parents qui on une tête j'ai demander qu'est qui la maman papa mamn me dit joyeusement en nous enlaçons maternelle dit j'avais raison de vous laisser votre soeur maintenant vous entendez bien en plus elle à appris à parler avec ton frère tu viens de faire ta soeur marcher pour la premiere foi je suis fier de vous les jumeaux vous êtes des trés bon grand frère ma soeur maman t'aime maman à pris ma soeur elle la chatouiller dit mamn t'aime aussi princesse __mon frère dit tout compte fias elle est pas si ennuyante je dis non pas ennuyante juste casse oreille quand elle pleure mon frère synchrone petite soeur on se la tape les filles dise kawaii les jumeaux mon frère dit kawaii les princesse et si on allais se changer pour faire la fêtes tous ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur les filles et les garçons yatta il son tous sauvé en montant à l'étage mon frère en premier dit petit frère dans la chambre il à aussi ta tenu tu devrai te changer welcome the homes brother __j'ai halluciner mon frère me dire en anglais bienvenu à la maison j'ai vu vu akemi sourire puis disparaître mais pas ai elle regardais avec un regard qui était rare chez elle un sourire vrai elle ma sourire dit kudo il te faut faire beaucoup de chose avec cet personne je voulais lui dire quoi donc mais elle disparu avant heiji me dit tu va bien je lui sourit légèrement je dit e voudrais elle soit aussi la avec nous ses amis le prof mais papa venu me voir il ma dit c'est normal qu'elle te manque elle voudrais voir son meilleur amis vivre qu'il soit heureux je dit papa comment je peut être heureux partout je passe je fais des problème j'ai pas voulu faire du mal à ran neechan je lui fais triste papa ma dit tout le monde fais des erreurs mais tout ce qui compte c'est de pas refaire les mêmes erreurs ran t'aime toujours comme son petit frère mais aussi c'est problème l'on fais faire des erreur elle aussi à compris elle ta fais du mal elle laisser sa colère prendre le dessus dans la vie les problèmes font les gens faire du mal à l'autre sous la colère la tristesse peut aveugler la vu des sentiment mauvais sont alimenter par la colère la tristesses la peur mais ce qui doit êtes important il faut savoir communiquer écouter quand il manque de communication ça fais un relation s'éloigner au lieux de le rapprocher et la communication c'est la base toute relation amitié en amour en famille en travaille en équipes quelque soit les erreur que tua pus faire tu dois faire attention de le le refaire c'est ce qui te permettra de vivre heureux j'a regarder papa fais un câlin à papa je lui dit merci papa de veiller sur moi pap pris dans ses bras il me dit à l'oreille papa veille toujours sur son fils jours nuit petit ou grand je ferais toujours mon travaille de veiller sur toi parce je t'aime _j'ai vu maman ma ma soeur ne sont pas la heiji prof ont aussi absent il reste que papa et moi je dis papa ou est que tu as arrêter oncle kogoro papa ma dit pas encore il va payer ne t'inquiète pas je dit ran papa ma dit ran est parti en Amérique pour devenir un agent du FBI elle ma dit de te dire elle te pardonne et qu'elle savait tu se shinichi jet à compris pourquoi tu as fais ça comment elle sait je pensait j'ai dit papa pourquoi il faut toujours suis jamais lui dire mes sentiment pour elle j'ai jamais réussi malgré mes effort papa essuyer mes larmes il ma dit parce que vous étiez trop proche vous aviez été dans la zone ce que les fille appelle friend zone la zone de l'amitié bien avant l'histoire de conan il semble que ton destin à voulu te faire comprendre que vous pourriez pas dépasser la zone de l'amitié et maintenant chacun de vous 2 à trouver son double je dis elle va se marier avec lui papa ma dit ça je sais pas demo ce qui est sur il sorte ensemble et à l'air heureuse comme toi tu es heureux avec elle et mamn trouve vous allez bien ensemble je dit qui papa ma souri dit ayumi chan j'ai rougi j'ai dit je je __papa__ ma dit à toi de le savoir mon grand toi seul qui peut savoir qui te fais vivre tout ce maman et moi on veut tu soit heureux tout comme ton frère et ta soeur _ on veut nos enfant soit tous heureux j''ai dit pap ou sont les autre s pap remarquer les autres absent surement en train de te préparer la surprise je t'emmène dans ta chambre maman risque d'être fury je fais pas son fils prêt _


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 4

c'est la mi vacance d'été les chose s'arrange dans la famille je suis toujours mal à l'aise avec les hommes sachant on ma violé mon intimité le problème qui est celui qui ma violè j e sais pas qui ou alors craindre que é personne qui me haisse me faire cette humiliation qui kogoro ou gin ou je merde les deux ce qui est sur les preuve un jour je réveil j'était nu dans mon lit avoir douleur bas de mon ventre nausé tete qui tourne bleu suçon cicatrice drogue alcool somnifère à mon insu souvent miyake sensei en à trouver de mon sang j'ai compris cette vérité grace aux cuachemar souvent je me ment dire je suis puceaux mai non la véritté je la voile au fond mais bon ça c'est une autre affaire pour contrôler mes crise d'angoisse et de colère j'ai un traitement et suivit avec un psy pour enfant qui me suit pour tout mes traumatisme au début j en voulais pas parler à lui au bout de quelle séance il a ma fait affronter ma vérité je l'avais sous estimer il avais aussi découvert mon identité il est ce qu'il parrait plus terrifiant que mon jumeau maintenant grace à lui je vais vivre nouveau départ du moins essayé

flash black

chiado sensei le psy :conan kun tu as peur il recommence n'est ce pas

moi : recommence quoi chiado sensei

chiado : venir te violé

moi nier la vérité : je suis pas violé chiado sensei

chiado :vraiment conan pourquoi tu tremble dé que tu es seul avec un homme depuis je te connais tu ne tremblait pas à ce point et encore moins nerveux avec les homme y compris avec ton père

moi : je ne suis pas ça qu'est qui vous fais dire je suis cette chose chiado sensei

chiado: je le sais par expérience il à de signe qui ne trompe pas chez les victime comme toi le sentiment de insécurité que tu as depuis la dernière confrontation renforcée en toi mais tu sais tu as rien à te reproché tu as rien fais de mal

moi : mais vous etes sensei vous saver tout vos paien vous en parle ça vous fais de l'experience pour faire votre travail

chiado sensei : non conan kun je le sais par expéreince personnelle  
moi personnelle

chiado pris une photos sur son meuble :j'avais ton age la première fois il venu dans ma chambre ce soir la je les vu sortir de la chmbre de mes frére il ma regarder il ma fais me deshabille il ma violé ça duré pendant des année jusque je quitte la maison de mes parents chaque fois je lui demande de pas me faire mal j'en fais encore des cauchemar je sais ce que on peut ressenir quand on est maltraité et violer on à des cauchemar à vie des période de notre vie nous rappele l'enfer on peut pas oublier duran mon enfnace je pouvais pas dire ni en parler à personne puis il à eu l'accident mon grand frère est mort la les chose empirer pour nous ma mére passe sa vie à travailler ou à voyage dé le premier soir je lui supplier de pas me faire du mal quand je lui obeis pas il ma frapper  
jusque je lui obéis chaque soir soit mes frères soit moi il nous fessait des humiliation tu vois maintenant je suis un adulte je peut me défendre comme toi souvent l'impression il va franchir la porte emprendres à moi me frapper me violer quand mon autre frère quitte la maison la chaque soir il venais me voir m'obligé lui fais des chose je lui supplier je prenais des coups il à même une fois il ma brûler la jambe avec son cigare pour je comprend que non est interdit avant de me marier j'avais un appartement j'avais 4 serrure sur chaque porte je sursaute aux bruit aux orage souvent je regarde derrière je chercher cet personne quand je rentre dans la salle de bain je prend un bain j'ai sensation que c'est lui qui me touche même avec ma femme j'ai parfois des réaction pour un rien me rappelle lui son odeur cette sensation ce sentiment insécurité ce sentiment il va venir ma parano j'ai appris maintenant à vivre avec tous ces sentiments partout on passe on à l'impression il sera la encore revenir faire du mal te fais sentir pas en sécurité te sentir coupable alors que tu es pas coupable juste innocent victime qui un jour de malchance ce personne transforme ta vie en enfer tu ne fera confiance à personne

conan: pourquoi vous me dite ça chiado sensei

chiado sensei : conan kun je te dit ça parce que je suis pas seulement un psy pour enfant je suis aussi un humain à une histoire aujourd'hui j'ai une femme des enfants 3 filles toute trés jolie qui on leur caractère surtout une maîtrisé de ma colère comme toi conan kun tes crises frapper tes proche tu veut juste te défoulé de cette peur cette frustration le fais tu vois sans ces tout les horreur tu as été victime tu perd contrôle de emotion tu défoule sur ton frère malgré son art mariaux tu lui à fais mal tu te fais du mal

conan: geez je ferais pas

chiado sensei: conan tu crois vraiment je vais te croire un enfant de 7 ans avec alcool dans e sang n'est pas sans raison surtout dernier enlèvement il fut retrouver ave dans le sang du ghb dans un état avec un dangereux criminelle qu n'hésite pas de tirer sur toi pour le plaisir qu'il frôler de la mort j'ai parle à ton frère il dit il ta laissé faire mais même ci il c'est laissé faire il joue rebelle mais au fond de lui comme tout les humain il refoule ces sentiment à travers sa magie mais son regard est aussi effrayant que effrayé quand i te regarde en colère il se laisse malmener par son cadet qui est moins fort que lui

moi: vous me sous estimer je suis pas si faible j'ai compétence à corriger si je veut

chiado je ne suis pas surpris savoir avoir compétence dangereux shinichi kudou kun tu aurais tué quelqu'un sans personne le sache

moi : je suis pas comme v nani je m'appelle conan edogawa chiado sensei vous tromper

chiado regarde sous le coussin derrière toi tu verra qui de nous deux se trompe shinichi kudou kun alias conan edogawa kun

moi je regarde sous l'oreiller trouver une enveloppe un lecteur MP3 des photos une cassette vidéo mon journal voyant les photo j'ai déglutit devenu trés mal l'aise


End file.
